SHI
by feby fumei
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Kushina seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan. Namun bukan itu yang terjadi. Yang terjadi adalah tagedi yang menyedihkan. Membuat Minato tak bisa merelakannya
1. chapter 1

****SHI****

 ** **Genre : Romance, angst/ tragedy, mystery****

 ** **Pair : Minato X Kushina****

 ** **Rate : T****

 ** **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Author : Feby Khoirunnisa****

 ** **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Absurd, dll****

Chapter 1: Kushina's Birthday

.

.

.

.

.

.

Restoran iciraku memang tak pernah sepi dari pelanggan. Sebuah restoran bergaya Jepang moderen yang menyediakan menu berbagai khas masakan Jepang. Tempat ini adalah salah satu restoran berbintang terkenal dan banyak di minati di Kota Tokyo. Seperti saat ini restoran ini sedang di penuhi oleh para pelanggan.

 _Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah panjang sedang duduk manis disebuah kursi di restoran iciraku. Di meja depanya terhidang dua gelas es teh dan salah satunya hampir habis diminumya. Mata violetnya yang indah menyiratkan sedikit kekesalan dan di pasangnya wajah bosan._

 _"Lama..." gumam wanita itu._

 _Terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning jabrik, dan bermata biru safir yang indah tengah berjalan mengendap endap di belakangnya. Terukir senyum jahil di wajahnya yang tampan. Tiba tiba dia menutup mata sang gadis tadi dengan kedu tanganya. Lalu dia berujar "Ayo tebak"_

 _"Tentusaja aku tau itu kau ,Minato" Balas gadis itu sambil mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya._

 _Laki laki tadi menurunkan tangannya dan duduk di depan sang gadis_

 _"Tapi jangan kau kira aku tak marah padamu," uja sang gadis sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan di depan dada._

 _Laki laki tadi menghela nafas "Maafkan aku karena terlambat, Kushina, Tap... "_

 _"Tapi apa? Robot robotmu itu lebih penting daripada aku?" potong gadis yang di panggil Kushina itu dengan ketus._

 _"Bukan begitu Shina-Chan sayang..."_

 _"Lalu apa?" tanya sang gadis sambil membuang muka_

 _"Aku terlambat karena sedang mencarikan hadiah untukmu" jawab sang laki laki sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahil._

 _Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui sebenarnya orang tua mereka telah menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Laki laki berusia 22 tahun itu bekerja sebagai seorang profesor doktor muda hebat yang menciptakan berbagai robot canggih untuk memudahkan pekerjaan manusia. Walau masih muda tapi dia sangat jenius. Dan sang kekasih adalah gadis cantik yang usianya akan menginjak 21 tahun, seorang pewaris utama Uzumaki group. Sebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang._

 _"Aku tak ingin hadiah apapun, Minato. Aku hanya ingin kau datang di pesta perayaan ulang tahunku itu saja" ujar sang gadis sambil menatap lekat mata sang kekasih._

 _"Aku pasti datang Shina chan sayang, dan ya pasti kau akan menyukai hadiah ku"_

 _" Sudahlah lagi pula aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai yang namanya pesta"_

 _"Tapi kali ini pasti kau akan sangat menyukainya"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Minato?" gadis itu mengernyit heran._

 _"Kau belum boleh tau, kalau kau tau nanti hadiahku tidak menarik lagi. Sudahlah ayo kita pesan makanan "_

 _"Pelayan" seru Kuhshina dari tempat duduknya sembari mengangkat tangannya._

 _Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri " Oh ternyata nona Kushina dan tuan muda Minato, mau pesan apa?" ternyata pelayan tersebu kenal akrab dengan mereka berdua._

 _"Ayame, aku ingin pesan ramen asin ukuran jumbo satu," ujar riang._

 _"Dan aku ramen kuah miso," ujar Minato_

 _"Baik akan segera datang, mohon tunggu sebentar" ujar Ayame sambil melenggang pergi menuju dapur_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tok tok tok_

 _Mito Uzumaki berdiri di depan kamar putri tunggalnya_

 _"Kushina ini Oka-san" ujar Mito_

 _"Sebentar Oka-san" terdengar derap langkah mendekati pintu_

 _Ceklek_

 _"Yaampun Kushina, kenapa kau belum bersiap siap? Pesta ulangtahunmu akan di mulai 2 jam lagi" ujar Mito sambil menepuk jidat._

 _"Tidak apa apa Okasan, hanya perlu ganti baju paling cuma 5 menit," jawab Kushina._

 _"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Kau bintang pesta malam ini, kau harus memukau sayang. Ini.." Mito menyerahkan sebuah gaun, "Biar Okasan yang akan mendandani " Mito menyeret putrinya masuk ke kamar._

 _"Tapi Oka-san, aku tidak mau di make up"_

 _"Sedikit saja Kuahina" Mito langsung menyeret putrinya masuk ke kamar._

 _"Tapi aku tidak suka di make up, Oka-san"_

 _"Ayolah Kushina, hanya untu malam ini saja. Ini kan acara yang sangat penting"_

 _"Penting?" Kushina mulai mengernyit heran "Bukankah ini hanya pesta ulang tahun seperti biasa?"_

 _Mito tampak gelagapan "K-karena kau adalah bintang pesta. Lagi pula Kasan dan Tousan akan mengenalkan mu pada para petinggi di perusahaan kita. Kau nantinya akan bekerja di sana juga, makanya kau juga harus mulai mengenal mereka" jelas Mito_

 _"Tapi kan aku baru bekerja di perusahaan saat umurku 25 tahun dan sekarang aku baru 21 tahun. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Bantah Kushina, dia merasakan ada suatu hal yang ganjil._

 _"Kau ini anak seorang presdir, dan nantinya kau juga yang akan memimpin perusahaan, jadi kau harus belajar mulai sekarang" tegas Mito_

 _"Terserah Oka-san saja"_

 _"Nah begitu, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu!"_

 _"Ya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang gadis tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal keluarganya sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang mewah untuknya tapi gadis itu malah cemberut._

 _wajah cantiknya di lapisi make up tipis namu mempunyai kesan anggun. Dia memakai gaun serupa dengan warna matanya violet. Gaun indah yang berkelip saat terkena cahaya lampu. Panjanya selutut dan tanpa lengan. Di bagian pinggang di hias pita berwarna putih, bagian rok yang bertumpuk serta hiasan bordiran bunga sakura berwarna putih di bagian leher. Rambut merah panjangnya di biarkan tergerai, tersemat jepit berberbentuk bunga sakura dari perak di sana. High heels berwarna violet membungkus kakinya. Membuatnya semakin cantik dan mempesona._

 _"Semuanya menyebalkan," gerutu gadis itu_

 _"Siapa yang menyebalkan, Shina chan," suara laki-laki yang tiba tiba terdengar mengejutkan sang gadis._

 _Gadis itu Menoleh kesamping dan mendapiti kekasihnya sudah berdiri dai sampingnya. Laki laki itu terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan_ tuxedo hitam

 _"Minato" gumam kushina_

 _Laki-laki itu mulai tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya membuatnya semakin cemberut "Siapa yang menyebalkan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan dan kini berdiri tepat di depan kekasihnya._

 _"Oka-san, dia memaksaku memakai make up dan high hil ini. Kau tau aku tak suka di make up dan aku juga tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar jika memakai sepatu sialan ini," gerutu Kushina_

 _"Tapi kau sangat cantik berpenampilan seperti ini. Apa hanya ini yang membuat kekasihku marah"ujar Minato sambil duduk di samping Kushina._

 _Kushina mulai melipat tangannya di depan dada" Bukan hanya itu, Kasan dan Tousan tadi mengajakku berkenalan dengan rekan kerja mereka, mereka juga membawa putra dan putri mereka. Oke mungkin kalau cuma bosan karena diajak berkenalan dengan orang banyak aku tak akan marah. Tapi kau tahu Minato, Banyak anak laki laki dari rekan kerja orang tuaku, tidak bahkan rekan kerja orang tuaku banyak yang mengodaku. Mereka bilang jadilah menantu kami, jadilah pacar anakku, bahkan ada yang memaksaku berdangsa dengannya. Itu nenyebalkan" Gerutu gadis itu_

 _"Jadi begitu" ujar Minato singkat_

 _"Memangnya kau tak marah?" tanya Kushina sedikit ketus._

 _"Sedikit, tapi aku tahu kalau hatimu itu hanya untukku, dan kau tidak akan berpaling dariku" jawab Minato sambil menatap lekat mata violt kekasihnya dan memberikan senyuman yang membuat blushing kekasihnya "Kau tenang saja setelah ini tidak akan ada yang berani mengodamu"Tambahnya sambil memggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya._

 _" Apa maksumu?"tanya Kushina bingung_

 _"Sudahlah nanti kau juga akan tahu. Sekarang ayo ikut aku, orang tuamu menyuruhku memanggilmu, pestanya akan di mulai," Minato berdiri lalu menari tangan Kushina agar gadi itu ikut berdiri._

 _Minato mulai beranjak"Ayo pergi. Ehh..." laki laki itu terkejut melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Di lihatnya sang kekasih yang sedang menempel erat pada lenganya. Biasanya sang kekasih hanya akan mengandeng tangannya._

 _"Tidak biasanya kau memeluk lenganku seerat ini." ujar Minato_

 _"Memang tidak boleh?" jawab Kushina ketus. Lalu ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya " Apa kau lupa aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar memakai sepatu bodoh ini, aku tidak mau jatuh di hadapan banyak orang. Apa kau akan membiarkan jatuh?"bisiknya_

 _Minato terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang kekasih"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang? Akukan bisa menggendongmu jadi kau tidak akan terjatuh._

 _Blus pipi Kushina sukses memerah "K-kau ini, aku tidak mau di gendong di hadapan semua tamu itu memalukan tau" Minato hanya terkekeh mendengarnya._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka dengan iri. Para pria mendeatgerl Minato dengan tatapan mereka. Dan para wanita mendeatgerl Kushina dengan tatapan mereka. Para laki laki itu berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menjadi kekasih dari Kushina namun sudah terlambar. Begitu juga yang di pikirkan para wanita terhadap Minato_

 _"Eh, hai Fugaku. Akhirnya kau datang juga" sapa Kushina ramah melihat Fugaku barudatang ._

 _Fugaku Uciha adalah mantan pacar Kushina saat masih SMA. Bisa di bilang pacar pertama Kushina._

 _Fugaku melemparkan pandangan membunuh dan wajah dingin pada Minato "Aku datang karena kau mengundang ku" Jawabnya_

 _"Maaf aku harus pergi nanti akan ku temui. Silahkan menikmati pestanya." ujar Kushina sambil menarik Minato_

 _"Bukan kah itu mantanmu Shina-chan?Aku heran kenapa kau dulu menerima orang dingin seperti itu," Bisik inato_

 _Kushina tampak berfikir "Aku juga tidak tahu. Emm... mungki sangking kesalnya, dulu dia menembakku sampai 3 kali, ya kasihan juga kalau di tolak lagi"_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau putuskan dia?" Minato mulai penasaran._

 _"Pertama karena aku sadar aku tidak menukainya, kasihan juga kalu tetap menjadi pacarnya tapi sama sekali tidak menyukainya dan akhirnya menghianati. Alasan kedua karena aku tahu Mikoto Uciha sangat menyukainya walau di selalu menyembunyikannya. Dan yang terakhir Aku sudah menemukan siapa orang yang sebenarnya sangat sangat ku cintai, itu kau Minato Namikaze. Yah walau dulu aku tak berani mengungkapkannya" Jelas Kushina panjang lebar._

 _Minato blushing mendengarnya_

 _"Ah... Aku tahu kenapa kau menannyakan hal ini. Kau cemburu kan? Hah kurasa aku benar lihat saja ekspresimu" Ledek Kushina sambil menunjuk wajah Minato_

 _"T-tidak kok" Minato mulai gelagapan._

 _"Ayo mengaku saja. wajahmu lucu tau" Kushina cekikikan, tanpa dia ketahui sudah sampai di meja tempat keluarga minato dan kushina berada._

 _"Wah tadinya kushina cemberut lo. Tapi setelah bertemu Minato menjadi ceria seperti ini. Minato memangnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?" ledek Hashirama senju, bukan tapi Hashirama Uzumaki ayah kushina sekaligus Presdir Uzumaki group._

 _Kuahina seharusnya ikut klan Ayahnya tapi karena dia anak tunggal dan penerus utama Uzumaki group maka dia ikut klan Ibunya. Dan Hashirama mengalah dan mengganti klanya karena menjadi presdis Uzumaki group._

 _Kushina terkejut, dia baru sadar bila di hadapan mereka ada keluarganya dan keluarga Minato. Gadis itu cepat cepat melepaskan lengan Minato yang sedari tati di peluknya dan menjauhkan diri dari pria itu. Sialnya gadis itu lupa jika dia memakai high hil setinggi 10cm dan tak berhatihati. Alhasil gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga hendak jatuh._

 _"KYAAA..." teriak Kushina terhenti_

 _SRET... GREPPP..._

 _"Santai saja" ujar Minato tersenyum pada gadis itu. Untung dia tepat waktu menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Saat Kushina hendak terjatuh, laki-laki itu dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya dengan erat agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh._

 _DEGG DEGG... jantung Kushina berdegup kencang karena perlakuan sang kekasih._

 _"Kau harus hati hati sayang, untung anakku tepat waktu menangkapmu," ujar Tsunade ibu Minato sambil tersenyum ramah._

 _"Lain kali aku akan lebih hati hati lagi Basan," jawab Kushina sambil mengembangkan senyuman manis._

 _"Wah wah ternyata pacar Minato sangat cantik. Kau sangat cocok menjadi menantu ku," Ujar jiraya alias ayah Minato sambil nyengir lebar."Ouchhh..." rintihnya saat Tsunade menginjak kaki suaminya_

 _"Tou-san" tegur Minato._

 _Kushina hanya bisa blushing berat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minato lalu berbisik "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau orang tuamu datang kesini?"_

 _"Aku kira kau sudah tau, orang tuamu yang mengundangnya_

 _" bisik Minato di telinga kekasihnya._

 _"Tentu saja tidak baka" balas kushina sambil memukul lengan Minato dengan cukup keras._

 _"At itai.. Sakit Kushina," rintih Minato._

 _"Maaf aku kira tidak sekeras itu," ujar Kuahina sambil mengelus lengan Minato yang tadi di tinjunya._

 _"Terima kasih pada hadirin semuanya, di malam yang indah ini sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan ulang tahun Kushina Uzumski yang ke 21 tahun. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga panjang umur dan bahagia selalu." ujar seorang MC bernama Hayate_

 _Kushina melirik jam di tanganya. Pukul tuju tepat._

 _"Sana cepat ke depan, kau bintang malam ini jadi kau harus terlihat " perintah Minato sambil mendorong kekasihnya ke depan panggung._

 _Acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan Kushina sudah berdiri di samping MC itu sambil tersenyum manis_

 _"Kepada Kushina Uzumaki dipersilahkan mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata" ujar sang MC sambil menyerahkan mic pada kushina._

 _Kushina menghela nafas "Teman temanku sekalian terima kasih banyak sudah menghadiri pesta perayaan ulang tahunku. Pesta ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa tanpa kedatangan kalian. Untuk Okasan dan Otousan terimakaaih banyak sudah mengadakan pesta ini untukku. Terimakasih sudah membesarkan, merawatku dan menyayangiku hingga aku sebesar ini, dan maaf bila anakmu ini banyak melakukan kesalahan hinga membuat kalian marah. Dan untuk Minato kun, terimakasih selama ini mau menemaniku, membuatku tertawa, menjagaku dan maaf selama ini sudah menyusahkan mu, membuatmu repot dengan segala tingkahku..." Kushina menatap lekat mata Minato dan tersenyum simpul. Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu mengangguk "Semuanya selamat menikmati pesta" tambah Kushina lalu mengembalikan mic ke pada MC_

 _"Ya itu tadi sambutan dari bintang pesta kita. Acara selanjutnya yang paling kita tunggu tunggu adalah tiup lilin dan potong kue" teriak Hayate penuh semangat._

 _Mito datang sambil mendorong meja yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah kue tart dua tingkat yang tertutupi coklat dan buah buahan sebagai hiasan. Di bagian atas terdapat lilin merah berbentuk angka 21 yang menyala. Di samping Mito ada Hashirama_

 _"Tipup lilinya tiup lilinya tiup lilinya sekarang juga" nyanyi semua yang menghadiri pesta itu_

 _Minato sudah menyiapkan ponselnya untuk memotret sang kekasih. Kushina memejamkan matanya lalu segera meniup lilin itu. Seketika lilin itu mati dan semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Mito menyerahkan pisau roti agar digunakan Kushina untuk memotong kue. Tanpa lamalama Kushina langsung memotong kue itu_

 _"Ayo nona berikan potongan kue yang pertama kepada orang yang paling sepesial" seru Hayate_

 _"Potongan pertama untuk Oka-san dan Otou-san," ujar Kushina sambil mendekat pada Tsunade dan menyuapinya dengan kue yang di potongnya_

 _"Selamat ulang tahun anakku" ujar Tsunade sambil mencium pipi kushina_

 _"Terimakasih oka-san"_

 _Kushina kini mendekat ke Hashirama lalu menyuapi dengan potongan kue tadi dengan sekali lahap potongan kue itu langsung habis._

 _Gadis itu terkekeh "Apa Otou-san lapar?"_

 _"Mungkin" Hashirama terkekeh dan mengusap rambut putrinya "Selamat ulang tahun sayang" ujar Hashirama sambil mengecup dahi kushina._

 _"Terimakasih"_

 _"Aku berharap potongan kedua di berikan padaku. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil" ujar Hayate memeriahkan_

 _Kushina kembali dan mengambil satu potongan kue tart lagi lalu turun dari panggung dan menuju ke arah Minato dan Mikoto berada. Gadis itu bingung akan memberikan potongan yang kedua untuk Mikoto sahabatnya atau Minato kekasihnya. Di depan mereka berdua gadis itu memasang tampang berfikir_

 _"Dan potongan kedua untuk..."_

 _Mikoto yang tahu sahabatnya sedang bingung dia memberikan bahasa isyarat dengan menunjuk Minato. Kushina mengerti dengan maksud Mikoto. Seketika dia mendapatkan sebuah ide, kemudian dia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Mikoto lalu berbisik di telinga sahabatnya._

 _" Maaf ya miko, kali ini potongan yang kedua bukan untukmu."bisik Kushina_

 _Mikoto mengangguk "tidak apa apa" balasnya._

 _Kushina terus berjalan ke belakang. Membuat Minato bingung. Minato melemparkan pandangan bertanya ke pada Mikoto dan mikoto hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng_

 _"Jangan khawatir potongan kue yang kedua untukmu kok" bisik kushina di belakang Minato. Minato terkejut mengetahu kekasihnya tiba tiba sudah ada di belalangnya "Ayo buka mulutmu" dengan pelan Kushina menyuapi kekasihnya._

 _"Terimakasih Shina-chan " balas Minato."Otanjoubi omedeto Shina chan" tambahnya_

 _"Arigatou Minato kun" Dengan gesit Kushina merebut ponsel Minato "Foto dulu dong"_

 _Kushina kembali menyuapi Minato namu kali ini berbeda gadi itu menyuapi dengan kasar CEKRIK..._

 _Gadis itu tersenym jahil melihat hasi jepretannya "Foto yang bagus kan Minato" ujarnya sambil menunjukan hasil jepretannya. Ternyata yang dimaksud kushina bagus adalah wajah Minato yang belopotan krim serta coklat .Tadi dia sengaja menyuapi dengan kasar agar wajah minato blepotan dan dia bisa mengambil fotonya._

 _"Hahaha" tawa Kushina saat berlari sambil menjinjing high hillnya .Minato mencoba mengejarnya setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan saputangan._

 _" Kushina berikan ponseku" teriak Minato sambil berlari._

 _"Tidak, nanti kau menghapusnya" bantah Kushina._

 _ ***TBC***_


	2. chapter 2

Halo mina-san saya balik lagi dengan chapter 2 SHI. Maaf kalo chapter 1 jelek, gaje,dll soalnya saya masih baru di sini dan ini fandfic pertama saya jadi masih butuh bimbingan kalian. Mohon baca dan rivewnya ya. Oke langsung saja.

RnR please

*

 **SHI**

 **Genre : Romance, angst/ tragedy, mystery**

 **Pair : Minato X Kushina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Feby Khoirunnisa**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

Capter 2 : Blood

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Para hadirin dimohon berkumpul di tengah halaman dan jangan lupa cari pasangan masing masing karena dansa akan segera di mulai" seru Hayate " Nona Kushina ayo segera cari pasanganmu apa kau akan berdangsa sendirian" tambah sang MC

Kushina mendekat pada MC itu lalu berbisik " Hei! tarik kembali ucapan mu aku tak bisa berdangsa tau"

"Maaf tapi yang sudah di ucapkan tak bisa ditarik," Balas sang MC

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut berdansa"

"Tidak bisa kau adalah bintang pesta, kau tidak boleh nelewatkan acara ini," jawab Hayate sambil mengejek

Hayate sebenarnya adalah teman SMA Kushina dan sebenarnya dia tahu jika Kushina tidak bisa berdangsa. Saat acara perayaan tahun baru di sekolahanya dan salah satu acaranya adalah pesa dansa, Hayate melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kushina berdansa. Begitu berbeda dari yang lain, saat itu Fugakulah lah yang menjadi pasangan dansa Kushina. Dan berkali kali Fugaku memarahi gadis itu karena cara berdansanya. Karena itu Kushina merasa sedang di kerjai.

"Awas kau Hayate lain kali akan ku balas kau" Sungut kushina lalu beranjak pergi mencari Minato.

Di lihatnya Minato yang sudah menunggunya di tangah tengah lantai dangsa. Saat piria itu melihat Kushina, langsung di hampirinya sang kekasih.

"May I?" tanya laki laki itu sambil membungkukan badan dan mengulurjan tangan kanannya.

Kushina meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kanan Minato yang kemudian di genggam oleh pria itu "Yes" Jawabnya

Minato langsung membawa kekasihnya ke tengah lantai dangsa.

"Kau tahu?aku tidak bisa berdansa," bisik Kushina

Minato tersenyum ramah "bukan masalah jika kau mengikuti instruksiku. Sekarang pegang bahuku dengan tangan kananmu" perintah Minato yang kemudian di ikuti Kushina. Minato menggenggam tangan kiri Kushina dengan lembut kemudian mengankatnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pinggang ramping Kushina. Lagu klasik mengalun dengan lembut mengiringi para pasangan yang tengah berdangsa. "Sekarang ikuti langkahku" perintah Minato lagi. Kushina mencoba mengikuti langkah Minato.

Tsunade berpasangan dengan Jiraya, Mito perpasangan dengan Hasirama, Fugaku dengan Mikoto, dll. Para pasangan berdangsa dengan begitu indah kecuali...

Minato tersenyum lembut pada sang kekasih. Tapi kushiba merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kushina merasa bahwa Minato menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajahnya aneh.

"Minato,kenapa dengan mu?" tanya Kushina melihat sang kekasih meringis.

"Kau menginjakku tiga kali... Itai... Sekarang empat kali" rintih Minato. Saat Minato melangkah kekiri Kushina malah kekanan, saat Minato ke kanan Kushina ke kiri. Dan saat arah langkah mereka sama Kushina terlambat mengikuti langkah Minato dan akhirnya menginjak kaki Minato berkali kali. Sungguh dansa mereka begitu kacau.

"Maaf, sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa berdangsa." kushina melepaskan diri dari minato dan melangkah mundur "Hentikan saja dansa ini" tambah nya

"Lihat, putri kita berdangsa seperti dirimu dulu" tukas Hashirama sambil tertawa

Mito ikut tertawa "aku kira saat dia menolak berdangsa hanya karena dia tidak menyukai dangsa tapi ternyada anak itu benar benar tidak bisa berdangsa. Sama seperti saat dia marah ku paksa memakai High Heels aku kira dia membenci sepatu itu karena berat dan tidak nyaman, tapi ternyada dia benar tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar memakainya. Kasihan Minato sudah tau Kushina tidak bisa berdangsa masih di paksa, pasti sakit terinjak high heels itu"

Minato tak mematuhi Kushina dia mendekati kekasihnya dan menyuruhnya kembali meletakkan tangannya seperti saat berdangsa "Bukan begitu, kau harus lebih dekat padaku" ujar Minato sambil menarik kushina mendekat kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu dengan lembut. Sekarang mereka berdua behitu dekat.

DEG DEG DEG detak jantung Kushina berpacu cepat

"Jika aku bilang kiri melangkahlah ke sebelah kirimu dan jika aku bilang kanan melangkahlah ke sebelah kananmu. Santai saja."perintah Minato

" Ta-..."

"Ikuti saja" ujar Minato

Akhirnya kushina mulai bisa berdangsa dengan benar bahkan tanpa aba aba minato. Sesekali Minato memutar tubuh Kushina dan seperti menjatuhkanya namun sebenarnya dia menahannya.

"Aku kira kau akan menjatuhkan ku" Kushina tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Minato dan merasakan detak jantung Minato yang semakin cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab laki laki itu sambil mempererat pelukanya di pinggang sang gadis.

"Hey Minato, apa kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"tanya Kushina. Mereka masih berdangsa.

" Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, bagaimana jika aku pergi jauh darimu. Aku takut Minato" ujar Kushina membuat Minato tersentak.

"Jang pikirkan hal itu lagi oke, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu" ujar minato sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kushina dan berganti memeluk erat gadis itu. Tepat bersamaan saat lagu habis. Kushina balas memeluknya. Gadis ini sangat menyukai pelukan hangat sang kekasih

"Hey sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Merasa bahwa kekasihnya memeluknya begitu lama

"Selama aku bisa"

Orang tua mereka berdua hanya tersenyum. Dan ada juga yang menatap iri pada pasangan ini.

"Apa kau tak malu memelukku di depan umum"

Bluss pipi Kushina merah merona. Gadis ini baru sadar jika masih berada di pesta. Cepat cepat dia melepaskan diri dari sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima hadiah dariku dulu" ujar Minato sambil menarik gadisnya menuju panggung. Sesampainya di atas panggung Minato memberikan sebuah isyarat ke pada Hayate dengan mengedipkan mata. Hayate yang mengerti maksud dari Minato langsung mengangguk.

"Para hadirin sekalian dimohon berkumpul di depan panggung untuk acara terakhir," ujar Hayate. Para tamu itupun langsung berkumpul di depan panggung. Banyak dari mereka yang bertanya- tanya apa acara terakhirnya.

"Memang apa hadiahmu? Dari tadi aku tak melihatmu membawa hadiah"

Minato menyentuh dahi Kushina dengan dua jarinya "kau akan segera tahu" ucapnya seraya mengembangkan senyuman.

"Silahkan" Hayate menyerahkan Mic pada Minato. Kushina hanya mengernyit melihatnya.

Minato tampak merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil lalu membukanya. Kemudian laki laki itu berjongkok di depan Kushina. "Kushina Uzumaki maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku, Minato Namikaze. Menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya " tanya Minato sambil menatap serius mata kekasihnya.

Kushina tampak membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya"Maaf Minato bila aku tidak bisa..." Minato tampak kecewa mendengarnya "Maaf minato tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa menolakmu, ya aku menerimanya aku mau menjadi istimu" jawab kushina meneruskan kalimatnya dengan pwnuh semangat. Wajah minato berubah menjadi cera. Dia tersenyum bahagia sambil mengambil cincin dari kotak tadi kemudian menyematkannya ke jari manis Kushina.

Cincindari emas putih yang sederhana namun indah. Di sana terdapat ukiran bunga sakura dan tengahnya bertahtakan sebuah berlian yang indah.

Minato kemudian berdiri, mengecup pipi dan memeluk erat kekasihnya. Kushina tampak menitikan air mata bahagia dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Minato benar benar memberinya hadiah terbaik pada ulang tahunnya kali ini. Gadis itu membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan erat seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok.

Keluarga Namikaze dan Keluarga Uzumaki naik ke panggung

"Sepertinya pertunangan berjalan lancar" ujar Jiraha

"Memang seharusnya" Jawab Hashirama

"Apa kau bahagia sayang " tanya Minato sambil mengelus rambut merah kekasihnya.

"Tentusaja"Balas Kushina sambil menghapus airmatanya

" Di malam hari ini 10 Juli tepat saat ulangtahun Kushina Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze secara resmi di umumkan sudah bertunangan dan akan minikah tahun depan ," umum Jiraya lewat mic kemudian di sambut tepuktangan riuh para tamu.

Minato perlahan lahan melepaskan pelukannya

"Selamat kepada nona Kushina dan tuan muda Minato" ucap sang MC.

Sekarang Kushina sudah tidak menangis lagi " Jadi ini hadiahmu, Minato? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal" ujar kushina sambil memukul dada minato BUGG...

"Itai... Sakit Kushina" rintih Minato sambil mengelus dadanya.

Kushina berjalan menuju orang tuannya "Jadi Oka-san dan Otou-san menyembunyikan acara pertunangan ini dariku dengan alasa alasan kalian? Ini sebabnya aku di paksa tampil cantik oleh Okasan? Untung saja aku tidak kabur dari pesta ini. Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari awal" Kushina berkacak pinggang di depan orangtuanya. Hashirama hanya tertawa.

"Itu agar hadiah Minato menjadi istimewa. Jika di beritahu sejak awal nanti tidak sepesial." jelas Mito.

"Terserah." Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang agar tidak melihat wajah ibunya.

"Tapi kau senang bukan," ledek Hashirama, biasanya putrinya akan bereaksi jika di goda. Namun kali ini tidak. Pikiran dan pandangan Kushina ada di tempat lain.

"Ada yang sa..." ucap Mito terhenti

DRAP DRAP DRAP. Kushina berlari ke arah Minato. Namun pria itu tak melihatnya "Menyingkir dari situ" teriak Kushina histeri pada kekasihnya, dan Minato menoleh.

"KYYAAAA"teriak Mikoto

" Hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya, mati kau."

DOR...

Tess tess darah merah segar menetes dan mengotori lantai.

"KYAAAA" teriakan orang orang histeris

"Ukkkh..."

Seorang Gadis berdiri menamengi seorang laki laki dari sebuah tembakan senjata api. Namun akibatnya dirinya sendiri yang tertembak.

BRUK

Kushina terjatuh namun Minano tepat waktu menangkapnya. gadis itu terjatuh di pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Uhuk uhuk..." darah segar keluar dari mulut Kushina, gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang tertembus peluru. Gaun cantiknya telah ternodai merahnya darah.

"Apa yang kau lakulan" teriak Minato histeris. Dia terduduk di lantai, tangan kanannya menyangga kepala Kushina.

"Se-sepertinya A-aku tepat waktu." ujar kushina terbata.

"Kushina..." teriak Mito berlari mendekati putrinya

"Awaskau akan ku bunuh kau" sungut Hashirama.

DOR DOR. Tembakan kedua di luncurkan ke arah Hashirama dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Pria itu tersungkur ke tanah

"Suamiku" teriak Mito histeris sebelum akhirnya pingsan

Mikoto membekap mulutnya, badannya bergetar melihat tindakan pelaku penembakan "K-kau gila Fugaku"

Fugaku tertawa aneh seperti orang gila"Memang aku sudah gila." teriak Fugaku. Dialah pelaku penembakan, sepucuk revolver di tangannya sudah cukup menjadi sebuah bukti yang kuat.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang gila sepetimu? Kau sadar kau telah membunuh orang" teriak Mikoto. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon polisi.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan" Fugaku mulai menyadari perbuatannya"Aku telah menembak Kushina dan ayahnya" Tubunya bergetar hebat saat melihat tangannya yang memegang pistol "Apa yang terjadi padaku" laki laki itu menjatuhkan pistol kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Mikoto segera mengambil pistol itu lalu mundur menjau dari Fugaku, mengantisipasi jika laki laki itu hilang kendali.

Jiraya menelfon ambulan. Dan Tsunade mendekati Kushina lalu berjongkok.

"Kushina bertahanlah sayang" Srekkk. Tsunade menyobek gaunnya lalu kembali berujar "Minato ayo bantu Ka-san! Kita harus menghentikan pendarahannya" kemudian di ikatkan kain sobekan gaun itu ke dada Kushina.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku ku Shina hiks hiks..." Ninato mulai menitikan air mata.

"Tu-tubuhku bergerak se-sendiri... lagi p-pula kau sudah sering me-lindungiku seka-rang giliran ku un-untuk melindungimu" ucap Kushina terbata sambil menghapus air mata Minato.

"Kenapa ambulannya lama sekali? Bertahanlah Kushina aku akan membawamu ke ruma sakit!" teriak Minato frustasi disertai dera air mata sambil hendak menggendong Kushina namu terhenti.

"He-hentikan Minato, ti- dak akan se-sempat. Se-sekarang de-dengarkan k-ku. Ukhhh" gadia itu melepas cincin yang ada di jari manisnya kemudian memberikannya pada Minato. "Ja-jangan me-nangis sayang. La-lanjutkan hi-dupmu, ca-carilah wanita ya-ng le-lebih ba-baik dariku."

Minato tesentak, dia menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnnya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya "Jangan katakan itu, kau akan baik baik saja dan akan bersamaku kan?hiks hiks..." laki laki itu benar benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Go-gomen nasai. Terima k-kasih su-sudah me-mencintaiku... A-ishi-te-ru" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu kepala Kushina tergolek ke samping. Mata fioletnya menutup untuk selamanya. Dia menghembuskan nafaa terakhirnya di pelulan sang kekasih. Itulah saat terakhir Kushina dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Minato untuk terakhir kalinya.

Minato mencium Kedua kelopak mata sang kekasih. Berharap kekasihnya akan terbangun seperti biasa. Kushina sering tertidur di bahu Minato, untuk membangunkannya pemuda itu selalu mencium mata sang kekasih. Namun kali ini berbeda. Mata violet itu tidak akan terbuka dan berkilat jernih lagi. Karena sang pemilik telah tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun kushina, hiks,hiks..." Minato kembali berujar.

"TIDAAAKKKK... KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI KUSHINA" Minato menepuk nepuk pipi putih Kushina berharap gadis itu akan terbangun. Namun tidak ada hasil gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Tenanglah Minato" Tsunade mencoba menenangkan putranya. Sedangkan Jiraya hanya menunduk lesu

"KUSHINAAAAAAAA" teriak minato dengan serak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kushina. Semakin lama tubuh gadis itu semakin dingin dan pucat.

Minato tak pernah menyangka bila hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Hari di mana seharusnya dia merasa bahagia karena ulang tahun kekasihnya dan pertunangannya. Namun hari ini telah ternodai oleh merahnya darah.

 ***TBC***

*

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Mulai dari sini baru tahukan kenapa judulnya SHI. Padahal judul ini cocoknya untuk genre horor. SHI sendiri dalam bahasa jepang berarti kematian. Oke jangan lupa rivewnya buat yang gak punya akun ffn bisa rivew lewat fb : feby khoirunnisa

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan


	3. chapter 3

Selamat hari raya idul fitri begi semua umat islam, Minal Aizin walfaizin

sebenarnya saya baru mau upload shi chapter 3 besok. Berhubung besok saya akan mudik kerumah nenek mungkin selama 6 hari, habis itu pulang langsung daftar masuk SMA @_@ dan tidak bisa upload jadi saya sempat sempatkan meng-upload malam ini.

oke langsung aja

*

SHI

Genre : Romance, angst/ tragedy, mystery

Pair : Minato X Kushina

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Feby Khoirunnisa

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Absurd, dll

Chapter 3 : memory

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan gerimis mengiringi pemakaman Kushina Uzumaki dan Hashirama Uzumaki. Langit seakan ikut menangis dengan kematian mereka berdua. Ayah dan anak ini di makamkan bersebelahan.

Semua yang hadir memakai pakaian serba hitam.

Mito uzumaki menangis tak henti henti di depan makam dua orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Tentu saja karena sekarang ini dia tidak memilili siapa-siapa lagi. Hingga pemakaman berakhir wanita itu masih menangis. Tsunade susah payah membujknya agar mau di ajak pulang.

Pemakaman telah selesai dan semua orang yang ada di makam itu mulai pulang. Hanya meninggalkan sesosok manusia di sana. Minato Namikaze pria yang semenjak upacara pemakaman berlangsung hanya diam seperti patung, kini mulai bergerak mendekati makam Kekasihnya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk. Dia memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada kekasihnya. Wajahnya seperti menahan tangis. Pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga violet di makam kekasihnya. Dia sangat mengetahui bunga yang sewarna dengan warna mata kekasihnya adalah bunga kesukaan kekasihnya yang telah tiada.

"Sayonara Shina chan" lirhnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan makam sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOKTOK

"Minato, ini Ka-san... Minato jangan mengurung diri seperti ini sayang" Tsunade berdiri di depan kamar putra tunggalnya dengan cemas. Bagaimana tidak semenjak tadi pagi setelah pulang dari pemakaman Kushina. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Bahkan pemuda itu belum makan apa apa.

Tidak bisa di pungkiriri Minato yang biasanya selalu tegar, kuat dan ceria bisa terpuruk seperti ini setelah di tinggalkan kekasihnya.

"Minato buka pintunya sayang, kasan bawakan makanan untukmu," ujar Tsunade.

Akhirnya Minato menjawab "Aku tidak lapar kasan" Minato terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Didalam kamarnya gelap, tidak ada satu lampupun yang menyala. Pemuda itu terus memandingi foto dirinya dan Kushina. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kaca kamarnya yang menerangi dirinya sehingga bisa melihat foto itu. Kushina tersenyum manis di foto itu. Nampak di foto itu Minato tersenyum sambil Merangkul bahu Kushina. Foto itu diambil saat malam perayaan tahun baru dan saat itu juga Minato menyatakan perasanya kepada Kushina.

Pemuda ini memutar kembali kenanga kenangan dan masa kecilnya bersama Kushina. Kushina adalah teman masa kecilnya. Kushina juga juniornya saat sekolah dulu, akan tetapi karena Minato jenius, dia sering lompat kelas dan akhirnya lulus terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang Kushina telah tiada. Gadis itu sekarang hanya menjadi memori indah yang ada di benak Minato.

Tsunade akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar putranya dengan kunci cadangan. Di dekatinya Minato kemudian meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di samping sang putra.

Dengan lembut wanita itu mengelus rambut Minato sambil berujar "Ka-san tahu kau sedang sedih, tapi kau juga harus makan. Jika Kushina mengetahui hal ini, dia akan sangat sedih. Apa kau lupa dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, apa kau akan membuat pengorbanan Kushina sia sia dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri... Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tegar Minato" Tsunade mulai meninggalkan kamar putranya, dia tahu jika saat ini putranya memerlukan waktu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Minato terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Pemuda itu menjadi jarang berbicara, dan suka mengurung diri dalam kegelapan.

"Jiraya, bisakah kau pulang awal hari ini?" Tanya Tsunade pada suaminya lewat ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Memang ada apa Tsunade?" tanya jiraya dari sebrang sana.

"Tolong kau bicara dengan Minato, aku tidak bisa lagi membujuknya. Aku tak kuat lagi melihatnya selalu bersedih."

"Baiklah ,aku akan pulang jam 5 sore"

Minato duduk beralaskan rumput di taman belakang rumahnya. Di depannya terdapat kolam ikan yang cukup besar. Dia memandang ke arah timur sambil menunggu matahari tenggelam

"Sudah lama kita tidak menungggu matahari terbenam seperti ini..." ujar Jiraya yang tiba tiba duduk disamping Minato "dulu kita selalu menunggu terbenamnya matahari sambil bermain catur" tambahnya. Disamping Jiraya sudah terdapat sebuah papan catur.

"Tou-san ingin menantangku?" tanya Minato.

"Benar. " jawabnya sambil menata bidak catur satu persatu. "Aku berharap kali ini aku bisa mengalahkanmu," ujar Jiraya di sela sela permainan.

Minato tak menjawab

"Ada apa ini? Biasanya kau selalu menasehatiku bagaimana setrategi yang seharusnya aku gunakan untuk melawanmu"

"..." Minato masih tak menjawab. Dia hanya fokus bermain.

"Kepapa kau lengah? Kau mengorbankan bidak ratu hanya untuk bidak biasa."

"Kebetulan" jawabnya singkan sambil terus bermain.

"Maaf saja, tapi..." TAK. jiraya menggerakan bidaknya dan "skak mat"

Minato hanya diam.

Jiraya mulai angkat bicara "Dalam sebuah permainan catur Ratu adalah bidak terkuat. Kenapa dia berada di samping raja? Karena hanya bidak ratu yang mampu melindungi raja dengan baik. Dia bisa menyerang dari segala arah dan menggempur pertahanan lawan..." Jiraya berhenti sejenak

"..." Minato sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Jiraya.

"Dan jika kau kehilanngan bidak ratu, kau ha..." ucapan Jiraya terpotong seketika.

BRAK!!! Mibato melemparkan papan catur itu ke barat. Membut semua bidaknya berantakan. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri

"APA MAKSUD TOU-SAN? " Minato mulai berteriak memotong ucapan ayahnya "KENAPA TOU-SAN TIDAK MENGATAKAN SECARA LANGSUNG?! KATAKAN SAJA BAHWA AKU LAKI LAKI YANG PAYAH, LAKI LAKI TIDAK BERGUNA, YANG BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGI GADIS YANG DI CINTAINYA. KENAPA TIDAK KATAKAN SAJA AKU ORANG BODOH YANG MEMBIARKAN SEORANG GADIS YANG SANGAT BERHARGA KEHILANGAN NYAWANYA HANYA UNTUK MANUSIA TAK BERGUNA SEPERTIKU?!" dia berteriak penuh amarah.

"Bukan itu maksud Tou-san.." Jiraya juga ikut berdiri

"LALU APA?"

"Tou-san hanya ingin mengatakan" Jiraya berhenti sejenak" Kau harus menghargai pengorbanan Kushina ,relakan dia pergi. Ada kalanya Bidak ratu memang harus di korbankan untuk melindungi raja. Namun jangan membut pengorbanan itu sia sia. Kau harus lebih memusatkan pada pion yang tersisa... Sama seperti hidup ini. Kushina adalah ratumu, dia yang membuatmu menjadi kuat. Namun karena kehilangan dirinya bukan berarti kau harus menyerah, kau harus bangkit. Jangan biarkan pengorbanan Kushina sia sia, lalu untuk apa dia mengorbankan dirinya jika kau seperti ini?" jelas Jiraya sambil menekankan pada kalimat terakhir.

Hening tapi api kemarahan di mata Minato mulai padam.

Jiraya memegang pundal putranya dan berujar."Tou-san tahu Kau sangat sedih. Jangan memendam kesedihan seperti ini. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang bisa bertahan memendam kesedihan, jadi..."pria itu menatap lekat mata safir putranya." Menangislah jika ingin menangis, buang semua kesedihanmu bersama air matamu lalu bangkit perlahan dan teruslah maju" setelah mengucapkan itu Jiraya pergi meninggalkan putranya sendirian. Pria itu mengerti jika putranya butuh waktu sendiri.

Kepala Minato tertunduk dia menatap pantulan dirinya di air kolam. Perlahan bulir bulir air jatuh dari sudut matanya membuat rusak pantulan dirinya di air itu.

"KUSHINAAAAAAA" teriaknya penuh kesedihan. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Pemuda itu menangis sambil meneriaki nama kekasihnya yang telah tiada." KUSHINA"

Tsunade yang melihat putranya dari pintu belakan rumahnya segera beranjak ke arah Minato. Namun tangannya di tahan oleh Jiraya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri," ujar Jiraya.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan padanya hingga menangis seperti itu?" Tsunade bertanya dengan marahnya.

"Aku bilang padanya agar tidak menahan air mata. Sudahlah Tsunade, biarkan dia menangis dia membutuhkan waktu sendiri," jawab Jiraya kemudian beranjah pergi.

Akhirnya Tsunade mendengarkan ucapan suaminya dan mengurunkan niat untuk menemui anaknya.

Angin sore menerpa pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik, membawa pergi air matanya yang jatuh. Perlahan matahari mulai terbenam. Menyisakan cahaya berwarna jingga di uvuk barat. Langit pun berubah menjadi lembaran berwarna hitam. Perlahan tangisan pemuda itu mulai berhenti.

"Maafkan aku yang mengecewakan mu Kushina" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah saya kira anda tidak akan pergi ke lab lagi?" ucap seseorang berambut perak yang memakai masker hitam. Mata kirinya berwarna merah dan terkesan aneh. Ya mata itu adalah mata buatan, mata robot. Ada suatu kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan mata kirinya. Dan Minato membuatkan mata buatan untuk pemuda itu sebagai pengganti matanya yang rusak. Pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Minato.

"Tentu tidak, sudah cukup untukku bersedih Kakasi " jawab Minato yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Untunglah, tanpa Minato-sama lab menjadi kacau. Percobaan baru itu tidak berjalan lancar" ujar Kakashi bawahan sekaligus asisten Minato di labnya.

"Benarkah begitu?"tanya Minato sambil berjalan mendekati gantungan jas dan hendak mengambil jas hitamnya di sana.

" Tentu saja, kami membutuhkan Minato-sama. Baiklah saya akan menunggu anda di bawah, saya yang akan mengantarkan anda ke lab," ucap Kakashi sambil beranjak pergi.

Minato menghela nafas, kemudian dia hendak mengenakan jasnya. Pandanganya berubah menjadi ganjil. Pemuda itu mengendus jasnya, seketika wajahnya berubah horor " Bau darah..." gumamnya sambil menjaukan jas itu. Tiba tiba matanya terbrlalak " Ini darah Kushina "dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri." Kenapa aku jadi bodoh seperti ini. Ini kan jas yang ku pakai saat pesta itu. Jadi ini belum ku cuci?cih.."

Minato hendak melempar jas itu ke keranjang baju, namun terhenti. Matanya menajam melihat apa yang ada di jasnya itu. Bukan, bukan bercak darah. Benda itu seperti helaian benang berwarna merah darah. Itu rambut, rambut itu Minato sangat mengenalnya. Minato berfikir rambut itu milik Kushina. Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah.

"Jadi percobaan itu ya" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Minato-sama yakin kali ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, karena kali ini aku mengorbankan rambut kekasihku." Jawabnya dengan pasti.

"Tapi jika ini berhasil bukankah akan menyakiti hati anda? Ini akan kembali mengingatkan anda pada Kushina. Ganti saja dengan sempel rambut yang lain!" saran Kakashi.

"Tidak, aku ingin kushina kembali walaupun itu menyakitkan."

Mereka masih sibuk di dalam lab walau ini sudah jam 9 malam.

Minato mengambil sempel rambut Kushina yang telah di larutkan."Kakashi tolong nyalakan komputernya!" perintah Minato.

Minato meneteskan sedikit sampel rambut itu ke atas sebuah cip kosong kemudiam menutupnya dengan kaca, di atasnya diletakkan sebuah alat yang ujungnya seperti jarum namun dapat mengeluarkan cahaya seperti sinar laser berwarna putih. Sedangkan di bawah cip ada semacam alat kusus yang di sekelilingnya terdapat kumparan penghantar listrik.

"Kakashi setelah aku menghitung sampai 3 kau nyalakan generatornya!" perintah Minato, sedangkan ia sendiri yang akan menyalakan laser itu.

" 1 - 2 - 3" generator dan cahaya itu di nyalakan secara bersamaan. Membuat ruangan itu di penuhi cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Apa ini?"

DUAK terdengar sebuah ledakan membuat cahaya dan aliran listrik berhenti.

"Sepertinya aliran listriknya terlalu besar," simpul Kakashi. "kita gagal" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas

"Tidak" Minato segera memencet tombol tombol komputer itu lalu di sebuah layar yang besar muncul rentetan vidio dan foto

Terputar beberapa vidio

"Ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu"

"Ayame, aku pesan satu porsi ramen asin ukuran jumbo"

"Tapi kasan aku tidak mau di make up"

Ada juga potongan seperti sebuah foto Minato yang belepotan krim coklat dan Kushina di sampingnya menyuapi dan tersenyum jahil.

Ini semua adalah ingatan Kushina. Cip itu sekaramg sudah menjadi sebuah memori yang menyimpan semua ingatan Kushina.

"Kita berhasil Minato-sama"

"Tentu. Kushina, aku akan membawamu kembali" gumam Minato. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati layar raksasa itu kemudian menyentuh wajah Kushina di layar itu.

*TBC*

*

Yak akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 fuuuhh. Ada yang bilang tidak suka dengan sad ending tapi mau bagaimana kan genrenya memang tragedy jadi wajar kalo sad. Tapi chapter ini gak sad ending kan?Tapi mungkin sedikit ngaco ya? hehehe...

Oke buat balas rivew sudah saya balas lewat rivew juga. Arigato sudah baca dan rivew.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jangan lupa tingalkan jejak kalian dengan Rivew ya. Oh ya tolong kasih saran dan kritik buat penulusan saya yang mungkin masih salah.

RIVEW PLEASE


	4. chapter 4

Halo semua, saya balik lagi ni. Gak usah banyak ngmong oke langsung saja

RnR please

 **SHI**

 **Genre : Romance, angst/ tragedy, mystery**

 **Pair : Minato X Kushina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Feby Khoirunnisa**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

Chapter 4 : Blue sapphire cristal

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato, ayo turun! Sarapanya sudah siap," teriak Tsunade dari tangga. Dia merasa malas jika harus pergi ke atas dan mengetuk kamar putranya.

"Sebentar Ka-san" teriak Minato dari dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja lalu hendak beranjak pergi, namun terhenti. Tatapannya mengarah pada sebuah foto yang terletak di atas meja itu. Ya fotonya dengan Kushina. Pemuda itu mengusap wajah gadis di foto itu.

Kemudian dia berujar "Bagaimanapun kau harus kembali padaku!"

Dibukanya laci meja tersenbut, dan di keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Dibukanya kotak tersebut. Sesuatu yang indah dan memantuka cayaya terlihat di dalam kotak itu, jika lebih di perhatikan benda itu ternyata berbentuk segi enam dan berwarna biru safir yang sangat indah. Minato kemudian mengambil benda itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung berbandul sebuah kristal biru safir yang sangat indah. Kalung warisan keluarganya.

"Karena aku telah berjanji pada Ka-san akan memberikan kalung ini pada wanita yang akan menjadi istriku. Dan hanya kau yang akan menjadi istriku ," lirih Minato sambil memasukan kembali kalung itu ke dalam kota kemudian dimasukan kedalam saku jasnya dan pergi menuju ruang makan

Minato tampak sangat menikmati makananya sampai sang ibu bertanya "Apa kau akan pulang malam lagi Minato?Ka-san sangat khawatir"

Minato berhenti menyantap sarapanya" Akan ku usahakan pulang cepat Ka-san"

"Oh ya Minato idemu memang bagus, membuat robot pengingat itu. Bagai mana kamu bisa menyalin memori seseorang pada sebuah robot? Dan kau tau, banyak orang yang sudah memesannya" tanya Jiraya sambil tetap menyantap sarapannya.

"Itu penelitian yang sulit tou-san. Jika di jelaskan pasti akan panjang."Minato sudah menyelesaikan sarapanya dan kini beranjak berdiri. " lain kali saja ku jelaskan.Tou-san, Ka-san, aku berangkat dulu. Itekimasu!" ujar Minato sebelum keluar dari rumahnya.

"Iterashai" jawab Tsunade dan Jiraya

Minato langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman mewahnya itu menuju. Labolatoriumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku menghidupkan ini" desah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sambil mondar mandir dan meremas gemas rambutnya.

"Minato-sama saya membawakan titipan dari Tsunade-sama. Wahhh...baru saya tinggal beberapa jam tapi sudah jadi seperti ini." puji Kakashi asisten Minato, melihat hasil kerja atasannya.

"Memang apa titipan Ka-san" tanya Minato.

"Sepertinya makan malam anda, dia terlihat khawatir karena anda pulang malam, dia menitipkan ini saat saya lewat depan rumah anda," jelas Kakashi sambil meletakan sebuah kantong kresek di atas meja.

Di tatap kagum hasil kerja atasannya. Sebuah robot wanita berambut merah panjang. Robot itu benar benar mirip manusia. Yang membedakan dan menyadarkan orang yang melihatnya itu bukan manusia adalah sebuah lubang di dahinya yang sengaja belum di tutup. Di lubang itu terlihat kabel kabel dan besi. Tapi lubang itu terbuka karena sepertinya ada sebuah komponen yang belum di pasang.

"Anda menyelesaikannya dengan baik" puji Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak, ini belum selesai Kakashi. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menghidupkannya," balas Minato.

"Minato-sama kan bisa menghidupkannya seperti robot yang lain."

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan, Kakashi. Jika aku menghidupkanya seperti itu, maka suatu saat aku harus mengisi ulang tenaga yang membuatnya hidup. Saat itu ku lakukan dia pasti akan menyadari bahwa dia bukan maanusuia, tapi dia adalah robot. Aku tak ingin hal itu, yang aku inginkan Kushina sesungguhnya, buka robo, aku tak ingin dia menyadari jika dia adalah robot, sifatnya pasti akan berubah," Jelas Minato.

"Jika begitu, maka kita membutuhkan sumber tenaga yang sangat besar. Yang mampu menghidupkan robot hingga seumur hidup, atau bahkan selamanya."

"Memang itu yang aku cari. Tapi di mana aku bisa menemukan tenaga seperti itu." Minato mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat disamping meja yang terdapat robot itu. Pemuda itu mulai memijit kepalanya.

"Itu kita pikirkan besok saja, maaf tapi saya haru pulang terlebih dahulu, Minato-sama. Permisi" pamit Kakashi.

"Ya, hati hati" jawab Minato.

Pria bersurai pirang ini hanya mendengarkan derap langkah yang makin lama makin samar. Saat suara itu benar benar tak terdengar, pemuda itu menghela nafas. Dibelainya pipi robot kekasihnya itu. Dia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Begitu lama dipandanginya benda di dalam kotak itu. Batu safir kalung itu begitu menenangkan saat di pandang. Perlahan tapi pasti mata safir Minato mulai tertutup dan kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja. Pria itu mulai terbawa dalam alam mimpinya.

MINATO'S POV:

Kupandang sekelingku. Pemandanganya begitu indah, bunga sakura bermekaran indah, dan di bawahnya tumbuh bunga berbagai warna. Tempat ini sepertinya di kelilingi pegunungan. Karena ku pandang sekelilingku banyak gunung berwarna biru berdiri kokoh.

Tiba tiba angin dingin menerpaku membawa serta kelopak bunga berbagai warna. Apa ini musim semi? Tapi di mana ini?

Aku duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati pemandangan. Namun lama kelamaan aku mulai merasa bosan. Biasanya selalu ada seseorang yang menemaniku menghabiskan musim semi bersama.

Tempat ini mulai ku susuri, hingga akhirnya ku temukan sebuah jalan setapak terbuat dari batu marmer putih. Akhirnya ku ikuti jalan itu.

Perlahan pemandangan yang ku lihat mulai berubah. Pohon sakura mulai sedikit dan tergantikan oleh pohon cemara. Sekarang tempat yang kulihat di dominasi warna hijau. Aku terus menyusuri jalan ini hinggga ujung jalan. Di ujung jalan ku temui sebuah danau dengan air yang begitu jernih. Pemandangan yang beggitu menawan.

Kulirik ke kiri, di sana ada pohon tumbang, batang pohon itu menjalar ke tengah danau dan di atas air. Aku naik ke atasnya, duduk di batang pohon itu lalu mencelupkan kedua kakiku ke dalam air "dingin" gumamku.

Aku terus dalam posisi ini hingga sesuatu membuyarkan lamunanku. Percikan air danau yang mengenaiku. Ku kira itu hanya ikan yang berenang di permukaan. Namun setelah menoleh ke belakan bukan itu yang ku dapati.

"Apa itu?" aku heran melihat cahaya berkilau di dalam air tepat di belakangku. Ku dekati cahaya itu namun sayangnya...

SETTT...BYUR. Aku terpeleset dan tercebur ke dalam danau. Tak kusangka aku tercebur di bagian yang cukup dalam, walau ini di bagian tepi. Ku coba berenang ke bagian atas namun cahaya menyilaukan di dalam air ini membuatku tidak bisa melihat dan menjadi bingung. Terus ku coba berebang ke atas tapi yang kurasakan aku malah semakin tenggelam.

Kurasakan ada yang menjerat kakiku kulirik ke bawah. Sepertinya akar tanaman air telah menjerat kakiku. Aku mencoba melepaskanya, tapi sulit kakiku sudah terjerat rapat. Aku berfikir jika aku berenang ke atas dengan sekuat tenaga mungkin akar tanaman ini akan terputus. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ku lakukan. Belum sempat akar ini terputus yang terjadi aku malah kehabisan oksigen. Terlalu lama menahan nafas di dalam air benar benar menyiksa. Tenagaku pun mulai habis, aku menyerah. Tanpa sengaja ku telan air danau, ini menyakitkan.

Pandanganku mulai kabur, kedua mataku mulai ku tutup. Sebelum mata ini tertutup aku sempat melihat sebuah bayangan kabur yang masuk ke dalam air. Tepat saat cahaya di dalam air itu menghilan. Tidak jelas apakah itu. Tapi sesosok itu memaki pakaian putih. Sesosok itu mulai mendekatiku. Dan mata ini pun menutup. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan halus dan dingin yang mengengam erat tanganku. Tubuhku seperti di tarik ke atas, mungkin sesosok itu yang melakukan.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..." aku terbatuk saat kepalaku keluar dari air. Segera kuraskan udara yang melegakan. Tubuhku serasa ada yang menarik ke tepian. Dan kurasakan sekarang tubuhku sudah menyentu rerumputan

"Uhuk uhuk..." kubuka perlahan mataku, buram tapi samar samar ada sesosok yang tepat berada di atas wajahku. Sesosok itu membantuku duduk.

Kutajamkan pengelihatanku. Rambut merah itu, aku sangat mengenalnya."Apa ini kau Kushina? Apa aku tidak bermimpi?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Dengan suara selembut beledu dia menjawab "menurumu?"

Ku belai lembut pipinya" Kushina"

Perlahan matahari mulai terbenam. Menyisakan cahaya jingga yang indah, dan angin dingin mulai menyapaku lagi.

Kupeluk erat wanita di hadapanku, aku tak ingin kehilangandia lagi. " Kenapa kau pergi Kushina"

Kurasalan tangan tangan dingin itu membalas pelukanku "Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanamana. Aku selalu berada di dalam hatimu" perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan kami. Tangan kananya terangkat menyentuh dada kiriku "Disini tempatku" aku yakin dia pasti bisa merasakan detak jantungku.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" ujarku sambil merogoh sakuku.

"Apa itu?" bisiknya.

Langsung saja kupakaikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal biru safir di lehernya"Ini hanya untukmu"

"Terimakasih Minato, ini sangat indah" ucapnya sambil melirik kalung yang ku berikan.

Aku tak peduli jika saat ini hanyalah mimpi. Karena aku bahagia bisa melihatnya, memeluknya, dan mendengar kembali suaranya. Jika ini mimpi aku tak ingin terbangun lagi.

Dia memandang ke barat di mana matahari terbenam. Kemudian berdiri sambil berujar "Sudah saatnya"

Aku sangat menghawatirkannya"Apa maksudmu? Jamgan pergi" ucapku saat melihat kalung yang iya pakai bercahaya, perlahan tubuhnya juga ikut bercahaya. Kemudian memudar sedikt demi sedikit. Langsung saja kurengkuh dia kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi darimu. Aku selalu di sisimu, walau kau tak melihatku" balasnya.

Kurasakan air mataku menetes kembali "kau bohong" pelukan ku semakin ku pererat. Tubuh Kushiba benar benar memudar sekarang. Hanya menjadi cahaya putih.

SRINGGG... TARRR... Tubuhnya hancur menjadi seperti pecahan kaca yang semakin kecil dan kemudian hilang

"Kushina"

END OF MINATO'S POV

"Minato-sama, bangun" Kakashi mencoba membangunkan atasanya dengan mengguncang guncangkan tubuh atasanya.

"Emmmm... Kakashi?"

"Apa Minato sama semalam tidur di sini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tertidur. Jam berapa sekarang " Minato mulai bangun dan memasukan kalung yang sejak kemarin malam di peganya.

"Jam lebih dan di luar sedang hujan lebat," jawab Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Kalau begitu akan ku selesaikan ini semua"

"Apa Minato sama tidak lelah?"

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

CTAARRRRR...

Petir menyambar penangkal petir gedung tempat Minato bekerja. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tenaga yang sangat besar ya..."Gumam Minato

" Apa Minato-sama berfikir ingin menggunakan petir? Ini sangat berbahaya"

"Kau benar Kakashi, tenaga listrik yang sangat besar. Jika aku menggubakanya mukin tidak perlu mengisi ulang tebaga selama seratus tahun."

"Tapi sangat tidak mungkin untuk menyimpan tenaga petir. Tidak ada benda yang mampu menyimpan tenaga petir. Benda apapum itu akan pecah atau meledak. Kita memerlukan sesuatu yang lebih keras dan kuat dari pada baja," Terang Kakashi.

"Aku tahu itu" Minato merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung.

"Apa itu kristal?"

"Ya, semacam berlian terkeras yang pernah di temukan. Dan ini lebih kuat dari baja." Minato menyeringai.

Mereka mulai bekerja lagi semetra di luar hujan lebat.

Minato melepas kristal biru safir itu dari kalungnya. Kemudian menghubungkanya dengan kabel kabel dan kemudian masukkannya ke dahi robot Kushina.

Tepat di atas kepala robot di letakan sebuah alat yang ujungnya berupa besi runcing, mungkin sebagai penyalur listrik.

Minato kemudian menerbangkan sebuah robot yang di hubungkan dengan penangkal petir dan tali dari besi yang berujung pada sebuah alat di atas kepala robot kushina.

"Ini sudah cukup tinggi" gumam Minato sambil meletakan alat pengendali robot yang di pegangnya."kita tinggal menunggu petir menyambar" tambah laki laki itu.

Tak berapa lama terlihat kilatan cahayadi langit dan. DAAARRRRR. Petir menyabar robot yang tadi di terbangkan, dan aliran listiknya mengalir melewati tali besi itu. NGINGGG mesin di atas kepala robot Kushina mulai bekerja dan mengeluarkan semacam listik yang di arahkan ke arah kristal di dalam kepala robot itu. Membuatnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang indah. SRINGGG.

DUAKKK... Alat itu mulai meledak. Minato dan Kakashi reflek bersembunyi di bawah meja. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka keluar.

Minato berjalan mendekati robot buatanya yang memakai baju putih itu." Aku harap berhasil" gumamnya sambil membersihkan pipi robot itu dari kotoran akibat ledakan tadi.

Perlahan dia menutup dahi robot itu. SRINGGG. Kepala robot itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang indah. Dan sekarang tak ada lagi bekas yang menunjukan dahi robot itu terbuka. Perlahan pula cahaya itu mulai menghilang.

"Aku mohon hiduplah," pinta Minato. Kakashi berjalan mendekatinya.

Sepertinya mereka berdua memang berhasil. Mata robot itu mulai bergerak dan akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris violet yang cantik. Tapi sayangnya tatapannya kosong. Hanya menatap kosong ke atas.

Minato mencoba mengalihkannya dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan mata robot itu. Akhirnya di respon, robot itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Si apa ka li an?" tanyanya dengan nada yang aneh. Tapi suaranya benar benar mirip dengan Kushina.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku Minato, tunangan mu. Dan dia Kakashi," terang Minato sambil menahan air mata.

 ***TBC***

*

Thanks sudah baca. Maaf jika chapter ini tidak masuk akal, membingungkan dan gaje.

Yahh mau bagaimana lagi saya bingung bagaimana membuat kushina di hidupksn kembali. Gk mungkin juga jika saya menuliskan kushina di bangkitkan dengan edotense di dalam cerita ini. Karena latarnya saja sudah berbeda dengan yang di anime. Jika saya buat begitu seharusnya fic ini masuk genre horor / supranatural.

Jadi maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan.

Buat yang bingung dengan chapter kali ini bisa tanyakan lewat rivew. saya usahakan menjawab lewat PM.

oke sekian dari saya, akhir kata

RIVEW PLEASE


	5. chapter 5

Author : "Moshi moshi saya balik lagi. Yak pertama tama saya mau ngucapin HBD Kushina, otanjobi omedeto" *Plakkk*

Kushina : "Udah telat bego"

Author : " Oke oke maaf ngucapinya telat satu hari. Wkwkwk"

Kushina : " Udah langsung aja. Autor kebanyakan ngomong."

RnR please

 **SHI**

 **Genre : Romance, angst/ tragedy, mystery**

 **Pair : Minato X Kushina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Feby Khoirunnisa**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

Chapter 5 : She is Life?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau mengingatku Kushina?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang ke pada gadis berambut merah yang terbaring di depanya.

"Minato Nami-kaze?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh.

"Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentangku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ti dak i ngat"

"Lalu siapa ini?" Minato menunjuk ke arah Kakashi yang sedang memperbaiki sebuah mesin yang habis meledak.

"Ka-kashi?"

"Hai" sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Walau senyumya tidak terlihat tapi sudah tertebak dari pandangan matanya.

"Bagus!" gumam Minato.

"Kenapa aku di si ni? Kenapa a ku tidak bi sa menggerakan badan ku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau kecelakaan dan membuatmu koma selama berminggu minggu, Kau juga hilang ingatan. Aku membawamu kesini karena ingin mencoba mengembalikan ingatanmu, tapi tidak berhasil sepenuhnya" Jawab Minato berdusta. Pemuda itu tidak ingin mengunkapkan kenyataan bahwa gadis di hadapanya sebenarnya sudah tiada, Dan gadis ini sebenarnya hanya robot.

Minato duduk di samping gadis itu " ototmu pasti melemah. Sekarang akan ku bantu kau bergerak" pemuda itu meraih tangan sang gadis lalu menekuk dan meluruskanya, mengulanginya beberapa kali. " Sekarang apa kau dapat merasakan tanganku?" tanya Minato sambil meletakan telapak tangan gadis itu di di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ya" Jawab sang gadis singkat

"Sekarang coba gerakan perlahan" perintah Minato.

Tangan Gadis itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya menggenggam tangan Minato. Minato balas menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan tersenyum. Ada perbedaan yang jelas saat Minato memegang tangan Kushina yang dulu dan sekarang. Tangan Kushina yang dulu terasa begitu hangat dalam genggamanya. Dan sekarang, tangan mungil itu terasa dingin.

"Bagus sekali" gumam Minato. Pemuda itu mulai beranjak dan kemudian berbalik.

"Kakashi, tolong kau jaga Kushina! Aku akan pulang dulu. Sepertinya hujan sudah reda"

"Baik Minato..." ucap Kakashi terpotong.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" potong Kushina. Gadis itu sudah bisa bicara dengan benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BREMMMM.

Minato mematikan mobilnya setelah di parkirkan di depan rumahnya.

"Minato-sama, kenapa anda baru pulang? Ibu anda sangat mengkhawatirkan anda?" tanya seorang laki laki saat Minato keluar dari mobilnya. Rambutnya hitam jabrik. Kedua matnya berwarna merah, mata buatan sama seperti kakashi. Dia kehilangan matanya di insiden yang sama saat Kakashi kehilangan matanya. Wajahnya rusak sebelah juga karena insiden itu. Dia Obito Uchiha, Butler di kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku sibuk. Obito, Ka-san ada di rumah? Tanya Minato sambil menuju bangku belakang mobilnya.

" Ada" jawab Obito singkat.

Minato keluar dari mobilnya sambil menggedong Kushina. Memang Kushina sudah bisa bergerak tapi dia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, sistemnya belum bekerja seratus persen.

"Minato-sama apa ini sunguh-sunguh Kushina-sama?" tanya Obito tak percaya.

"Ya, nanti akan ku jelaskan" ujar Minato sebelum pergi beranjak sambil menggendong Kushina yang memasang tampang berfikir.

"Tadaima" ucap Minato membuka pintu rumahnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Okaeri" jawab seorang wanita parubaya yang menuruni tangga tergesa gesa "Minato kenapa baru pulang!" bentak wanita tadi. Kushina sedikit terkejut dan Minato hanya meringis.

"Kemarin malam aku tertidur di lab Ka-san," jawab Minato.

"Minato!" Seru wanita yang di panggil Ka-san tadi "Apa ini benar benar Kushina? Bagaimana bi...? " wanita itu terliha begitu kaget melihat sesosok yang di gendong putranya.

"Iya, Ka-san" potong Minato.

"Tsunade ba-san?" tanya Kushina

"Kushina" ucap Tsunade tidak percaya.

"Kushina harus istirahat dulu Ka-san. Nanti saja jika ingin mengobrol," ujar Minato mengalihkan. Pemuda itu langsung membawa Kushina menuju Kamar tamu. Dalam hati dia berharap kamar tamu sudah di bersihkan oleh para maid di rumahnya. Jika tidak maka dia akan bekerja dua kali karena harus membawa Kushina ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Harapanya terkabul. Kamar itu sudah tertata rapi. Walau kamar itu tak sebesar kamarnya tapi sudah terbilang nyaman.

Pemuda itu segera menidurkan Kushina di ranjang dengan seprai berwarna coklat tua. Kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna coklat muda.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu" ujar Minato sambil mengacak rambut Kushina dan hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Kushina.

"Apa maksud perkataan Ba-san tadi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bukan apa apa, mungkin dia hanya terkejut karena kau sudah pulih," Jawab pemuda itu "Sekarang kau harus tidur dulu, Shina-chan" tambahnya kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu perlahan.

Pemuda itu kemudian menuju ruang tamu, mencari keberadaan ibunya. Benar saja ibunya sedag duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menunggu Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak ku sangka kau benar benar melakukan ini Minato" ujar Tsuade saat melehit Minato datang.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang" jawab pemuda itu sambil duduk.

"Keterlaluan!!!" Tsunade mulai membentak "Apa kau membongkar makam Kushina dan melakukan percobaan untuk membangkitkannya?"Tsunade berujar keras dengan kilatan mata yang menakutkan.

Untung jarak antara ruang tamu dan kamar tempat kushina berada cukup jauh. Jadi gadis itu tidak akan mendengarkan percakapan ini.

" Apa maksud Ka-san?Aku tidak pernah membongkar makam Kushina, aku tidak menggunakan tubuh aslinya. Baiklah, aku memang menggunakan rambutnya, tapi aku tidak membongkar makamnya. Aku hanya menggunakan helaian rambutnya yang tertinggal di jas ku. Dan yang kubawa kesini itu hanyalah robot Kushina"Jelas Minato.

"Apa? T-tapi bagaimana bisa semirip itu?"

"Aku benar benar membuatnya sendiri. Jika Ka-san tidak percaya padaku tanyakan saja pada Kakashi," Tukas Minato.

"Baiklah Ka-san percaya. Tapi apa kau sudah minta ijun pada Mito? Apa kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika mengetahuu ini?"

Wajah Minato berubah murung "Belum. Aku bingung bagaimana mengatakanya..." dia berhenti sejenak "Karena itulah dia ku bawa ke sini."

"Tapi kau tetap harus memberitahu Mito" Tambah Tsunade.

"Akan kupikirkan caranya"

"Lalu... Apa yang ingun kau lakukan dengan robot itu?"

"Aku ingin dia menjadi Kushina yang dulu. Menjadi kekasihku yang akan tetap di sisiku" Jawab Minato yang terkesan egois.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ingatlah Minato, Kushina sudah tiada"

"Karena itu, Ka-san tolong beritahu semua maid di sini agar tidak memberi tahukan bahwah Kushina yang sesungguhnya telah tiada. Dan tolong perlakukan dia sepeeti Kushina yang dulu." Pinta Minato dengan wajah memohon.

Tsunade menghela nafas "Baiklah, karena kau bukan pelakunya dan kau anaku satu satunya akan kukabulkan permintaan mu. Tapi kau harus berhati hati" jawab nya. Wanita itu tidak bisa melihat putranyabersedih lagi karena permintaanya ia tolak. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu tertekan lagi seperti saat tragedi kematian Kushina.

"Terimakasih Ka-san" tiba tiba Minato beranjak dan memeluk ibunya erat erat.

"Hentikan ini, Ka-san tidak bisa bernafas"

Tiba tiba mata Minato terbelalak. Dan saat itu juga seperti ada kabel yang baru terhubung dalam otaknya membuatya sadar akan satu hal "Tunggu dulu, apa maksud perkataan Ka-san tadi? Apa makam Kushina di bongkar? " dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya. Ada seseorang yang membongkarnya"

"APAAAA???"

"Halo. Tuan, apa kita bisa bertemu?" bisik seseorang pada telfon gengamnya. Orang itu bersembunyi di semak semak dekat jendela.

"Aku punya informasi penting" tambah orang itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap, hanya cahaya bulan menerobos melalui jendela kaca yang menerangi ruangan ini. Sebuah kantor.

"Jadi begitu. Benar-benar keberuntungan yang menguntungkan kita." ucap seseorang dalam kegelapan.

Bertubuh besar hanya itu ciri ciri nya yang dapat terlihat. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena membelakangi arah datangnya cahaya. "Ini bonus untukmu" tambahnya sambil melemparkan sebuah amplop kepada orang yang sedang duduk di kursi.

Wajah orang yang ini juga tidak terlihat jelas karena cahaya yang masuk tidak sampai tempat dia duduk."Terimakasih tuan,"ucapya seraya menangkap amplop itu.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu, aku masih punya tugas untukmu. Awasi Robot itu, caritahu apa kelemahan dan kelebihannya." perintah sang tuan yang membelakangi cahaya sambil tertawa licik.

"Baik tuan"

Sementara itu, di kediaman besar namikaze. Minato berjalan menuju kamar tempat Kushina berada. Pemuda itu membuka pelan pintu kamar Kushina. Lampu kamar di matikan dan tirai di tutup. Kamar itu benar benar gelap.

"Minato" terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam kamar itu. Minato pun langsung menyalakan tombol lampu yang ada di samping pintu.

"Bagai mana kau tahu ini aku?" tanya pemuda itu

"Aku bisa melihatmu" mendengar kata itu Minato baru teringat jika Kushina di depanya hanya robot. Dia baru ingat sudah membuatkan mata yang jauh lebih baik dari mata manusia.

"Sudah jam 11 kenapa kau tidak tidur ?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tadi siag aku sudah tidur lama, dan sekarang tidak bisa tidur" jawab gadis berambut merah yang duduk di ranjang.

"Begitu"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?"gadis itu mulai bertanya

" Aku memikirkan mu," jawab pemuda tadi.

"Minato. Aku bosan tidur terus" keluh gadis tadi.

"Emmm... Bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu berjalan kembali?" usul Minato.

"Ide bagus. Aku ingin berjalan kembali"

"Baiklah, sekarang coba gerakan kakimu" perintah Minato.

Kushina tampak mencoba menekuk kakinya "susah"

"Pelan pelan saja" ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Kushina bisa menggerakan kakinya walau memakan waktu.

"Sekarang ayo berdiri, akan ku bantu. " Ujar Minato sambil membantu Kushina berdiri. Pemuda itu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan membantunya berdiri. Kushina balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kushina, lepaskan pelukanmu, kau tidak bisa berjalan seperti ini" Minato mulai blushing.

"Oh maaf" ujar Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang, cobalah berdiri sendiri" Minato mulai melepaskan tanganya dari pinggang Kushina. Kemudian beralih mengenggam tangannya. Pelan pelan mulai di lepaskan tangan gadis itu lalu menjauhinya. Saat melihat gadis itu hendak terjatuh, Minato segera berlari dan menangkapnya.

"upss, santai saja," ujar pemuda itu.

Lama kelamaan Kushina mulai bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa terjatuh. Sekarang pemuda itu mengajarinya berjalan. Digandengnya kedua tangan sang gadis dan menuntunya berjalan maju pelan-pelan. Sesekali Kushina hendak terjatuh, tapi Minato dengan cepat menangkapnya. Pelan tapi pasti Kushina mulai bisa berjalan. Minato mulai melepaskan tanganya dan sedikit menjauh, kemudian menyuruh kekasihnya berjalan ke arahnya.

Langkah Kushina tampak gemetar, pelan pelan dia menuju ke arah Minato."Ehhh.." pada dua langkah terakhir Kushina hampir terjatu. Bukan berhenti, tapi dia malah sedikit melompat ke depan, dan yang terjadi...

GUBRAAKKKK

"Eh kok tidak sakit ya" gadis itu membuka mata. Sebelum melompat tadi diamenutup matanya.

"Auuu..." rintih Minato "Tentu tida. K-kau menimpaku, kau jatuh di atas ku, yang sakit bukan kau tapi aku" terang Minato sambil meringis kesakitan. Tentusaja karena Kushina menubruknya dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh.Tepatnya Minato jatuh di lantai kemudian Kushina jatuh tepat di atasnya.

"Hehehe...Maaf" Kushina mencoba bangkit dari atas Minato sambil di bantu pemuda itu.

"Sudah malam, Kita lanjutkan besok saja" ujar Minato sambil melirik jam di kamar Kushina yang menunjukan pukul 12 kurang 10 menit.

"Ta...EHHH" ucap Kushinaterpotong. Dia terkejut karena Minato tiba tiba menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Sudahlah" ucapnya sambil menyelimuti Kushina "Selamat malam Shina-chan" pemuda itu mengecup kening Kushina kenudian mematikan lampu dan menutup kamar itu pelan.

"Kenapa dia" gumam Kushina melihat tingkah Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato" panggil Kushina sambil berjalan pelan menyusuri rumah besar kediaman Namikaze.

Sudah 3 hari robot Kushina hidup di rumah Minato. Dan sudah 3 bulan sejak kematian gadis itu. Tampaknya semua hal masih baik baik saja.

"Guren, apa kau melihat Minato?" tanya Kushina pada seorang pelayan berambut ungu yang di ikat satu , matanya merah. Pelayan itu menatap Kushina dengan pandangan menyelidik dan tidak suka.

"Tidak tahu" jawabnya sedikit ketus kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh" gumam Kushina. Dia terus berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke taman belakang. Pandangannya di edarkan mencari sesosok Minato.

SRETTT. BRUUUKKK

Wanita itu tidak memperhatikan jika di depanya ada beberapa anak tangga. Alahasil dia jatuh tersungkur di atas rerumputan taman belakang rumah itu.

"Kushina-sama?" Obito yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah Kushina dan membantunya berdiri

"Terima kasih Obito," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anda tidak apa apa?Ada yang sakit?" tanya Obito lagi.

"Tidak" jawab gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia sedang bergikir 'Kenapa tidak sakit ya' itu pikirnya.

"Sungguh tidak sakit?" tanya Obito kembali.

"Iya, jangan khawatir seperti itu," jawab Kushina.

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir, jika terjadi apa apa pada anda, Minato-sama pasti akan sangat marah," terang Obito.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela kaca rumah itu. "Walau semirip apapan dia dengan manusia, dia tetaplah robot yang tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Mungkin dia memang hidup tapi tetap saja dia tidak memiliki jiwa," gumam orang itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu diikat satu dan dia memakai pakaian seorang maid.

*TBC*

*

Wahhhh selesai juga. Mulai chapter ini baru kerasakan mistery-nya??? Sebenarnya fic ini mau saya masukan genre utamanya mistery. Tapi kok kayaknya mistery kurang terasa. Yah akhirnya genre utamanya romance and tragedy.

Oke ada yang mau main tebak tebakan???

RIVEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

Koniciwa mina-san. Maaf saya lama banget gak ngelanjudin cerita ini. Tolong di maklumi ya, author baru saja masuk SMA dan tugas tugasya gak ada habisnya. Tugas satu belum selesai sudah di tambahi lagi. Tapi cerita ini bakal di lanjutin sampai selesai kok. Oke saya udah kebanyakan curcol. Langsung saja.

*RnR PLEASE*

 **SHI**

 **Genre : Romance, angst/ tragedy, mystery**

 **Pair : Minato X Kushina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Feby Khoirunnisa**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Absurd, EYD masih belum sempurna, dll**

Chapter 6 : River

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Minato aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu" ujar Kushina sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tanyakan saja " ujar Minato sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Emmm... Kau bilang aku memengalami kecelakaan dan membuatku hilang ingatan. Memang benar aku tidak ingat banyak tentang dirimu bahkan tentang diriku sendiri. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku? Kenapa aku malah tinggal denganmu? Bukankah kita baru bertunangan ?" tanya Kushina serius.

"Uhuk uhukkk …." Minato tersedak tehnya mendengarkan ucapan Kushina. Akhirnya hal yang ditakuti pemuda itu terjadi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Ya. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini darimu," ujar pemuda itu sambil meletakan cangkir tehnya.

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku mohon jangan terkejut ..., " pemuda itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya "Ayahmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu ...," dengan pandangan sendu dia beruja.

"Apa???" Kushina syok, gadis itu langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"...dan ibumu saat itu pingsan. Kejadian itu membuatnya syok dan sakit sakitan."

"Tidak" gadis itu masih tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang terjadi. Orang pada umumnya akan langsung menangis jika mengetahui hal seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan Kushina, semirip apapun dia dengan manusia dia tetaplah robot yang tidak di program untuk menangis. Walaupun dia ingin menagis tetap saja tidak bisa.

Apa yang Minato katakan memang benar, hanya saja dia tida menceritakan bahwa kecelakaan yang di maksud adalah insiden penembakan yang sebenarnya telah merenggut nyawa Kushina.

"Karena kau juga belum sembuh sepenuhnya ibumu menitipkanmu padaku. Dia tidak bisa mengurusmu saat dia harus mengurus Uzumaki group sendirian tanpa ayahmu, apalagi dia sakit sakitan," terang Minato.

"Oka-san..." gumam Kushina.

"Maaf tidak menceritakan ini sejak awal" Minato menundukan kepala saat mengatakan itu.

"Bawa aku menemui Oka-san," pinta Kushina

"Sekarang tidak bisa, Ka-san mu sedang sibuk" bantah Minato.

"Aku mohon Minato"

"Sekarang tidak bisa, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu padanya minggu depan" memang Minato membuat janji pada Mito akan datang kerumahnya untuk menjelaskan soal Kushina. Karena sampai detik ini Mito masih belum mengetahui tenyang robot Kushina.

"Tapi itu terlalu lama" protes Kushina.

"Mau bagaimana lagi ..., " Minato berhenti sejenak" lagipula kau juga belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Bukankah kemarin kau habis terjatuh?"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak apa apa.Huuuhhhh!" Kushina mulai cemberut. Sama halnya saat masih hidup, gadis itu akan cemberut jika permintaanya tidak di turuti. Seperyinya perlahan lahan ingatanya bangkit.

"Setttt!" Minato menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir kushina agar gadis itu terdiam. "Mumpung aku sedang libur, bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan saja?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Minato langsung menarik Kushina pergi dari taman belakang rumahnya menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi begitu, minggu depan robot itu akan di bawa menemui Mito Uzumaki" gumam seseorang yang bersembunyi di bagian gelap taman itu, di balik semak-semak "Bagaimana jadinya jika tuan mengetahui ini" tambah orang itu lagi.

"GUREN ..., GURENNN," teriak Minato memangil salah satu maidnya saat memasuki rumah, tangan kananya masih mengengam tangan Kushina. "Kemana dia?"

"Minato-sama ada yang bisa saya bantu?" yang datang bukan Guren tapi seorang maid yang nempunyai model rambut hampir sama dengan Guren.

"Karena aku mencari Guren dan tidak ketemu, aku minta bantuanmu saja, Anko," ujar Minato.

Tiba tiba Gurrn datang tergesa gesa "Maaf terlambat, Minto-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu,"

"Yah, kurasa dua orang lebih cepat. Tolong kalian Make Uup Kushina, buat dia menjadi berbeda" ucap Minato sambil mengedip memberi bahasa isyarat. Sedangkan kedua maid itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hey, aku tidak mau di make up, kau bilang cuma jalan jalan kenapa pakek dandan segala," protes Kushina.

"Ya, sekali kali aku ingin pamer kalau punya pacar cantik," balas Minato sambil memandang Kushina dengan jahil. Menurut Kushina itu pandangan mesum.

BUUGGGG Kushina meninju perut Minato dengan kepalan tanganya.

"Oucc ... "

"Dasar mesum," ujar Kushina sambil membuang muka. Sifatnya sudah benar benar berubah menjadi Kushina yang dulu.

"Aku mohon ..., Kali ini saja" rayu Minato memasang tampang memelas.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja," Kushina akhirnya menurut. Memang dia tidak akan bisa menolak Minato gadis itu sudah di program agar menuruti Minato, walau awalnya akan menolak karena itu memang sifat aslinya tapi dia tetap akan menurut.

"Ayo Kushina-sama, mari ikut kami" ujar Anko sambil setengah mendorong Kushina. Mereka berdua membawa Kushina kembali ke kamarnya.

Diantara semua maid yang ada di kediaman Namikaze ini Guren dan Anko lah yang paling pandai berdandan. Wajar jika Minato menyuruh mereka untuk mendadani Kushina.

Sementara Minato sedang pergi untuk bersiap siap. Kushina sedang di make up habis habisan oleh dua maid tadi. Gadis bersurai merah itu hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya karena tidak setuju dengan permintaan sang kekasih.

"Apa anda tahu Kushina-sama, para maid di sini banyak yang mengidolakan dan menyukai Minato-sama," ujar Anko dengan nada yang sisnis memecah keheningan yang menyelubungi mereka bertiga.

"Maksudmu?" ujar Kushina ketus. Mendengar perkataan itu membuat gadis robot itu sedikit marah, sebuah sewotan muncul di dahinya.

"Ya, kami sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan hati Minato-sama dan menjadi kekasihnya. Jujur aku juga pernah berharap. Tapi sayang sekali Minato sana hanya menyukai anda dan hanya menginginkan anda. Anda bebar benar beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihnya," jawab maid itu sambil terus menata rambut Kushina.

Guren menatapnya dengan marah.

'Apa apaan dia, kenapa dia menceritakan hal ini kepadaku, kenapa dia menceritakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ku tahu,' pikir Kushina sambil memasak tampang sok cuek.

Kushina hanya diam tak menjawab dan berlagak cuek. Sementara itu Guren mendelik ke arah Anko dan menyikutnya, menyuruh maid itu untuk diam sebelum terlalu banya bicara.

"Nah cantik sekali" ujar Anko sambil menatap puas ke arah Kushina yang kini tengah berdiri.

Kushina mengunakan sebuah dress berwarna ping bermotif bunga sakura putih dengan panjang di atas lutut, tanpa lengan dan bagian dadaa atas yang transparan. Serta sebuah pita merah di pingang yang menambah manis penampilan. Wedges putih membungkus kakinya. Rambutnya di tata menjadi berombak seta sebuah topi bundar berwarna ping yang menutup kepalanya. Make up tipis namun membuatnya terlihat cantik dan manis. Penampilanya begitu sempurna.

"Mari Kushina-sama, Minato-sama pasti sudah menunggu anda," ujar Guren sambil membuka pintu. Sejak dari tadi terdiam akhirnya Guren angkat bicara.

Mereka bertita langsung menuju ke ruang tamu, di mana Minato sudah menunggunya di sana.

Minato yang melihat Kushina datang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya dia berujar dengan nada menggoda "Wahh Nona Namikaze hari ini kau cantik sekali."

"Hentikan itu Minato. Lagi pula kita kan cuma mau jalan jalan kenapa harus seperti ini saja. Kenapa sama repotnya sepeeti mau peragaan busana," celetus Kushina.

" Aku mau pamer pacar tau" jawab Minato dengan nada menggoda dan dengan cengiran khasnya.

BUGGG ... minato sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Kushina tepat di kepalanya.

"Auuuu kenapa kau selalu memukul seperti itu si ?" tanya minato sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu salah mu sendiri degus Kushina sambil membung muka."

"Baiklah aku mengaku salah, sudah lah ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti keburu siang." tanpa abah abah Minato langsung menrik Kushina pergi.

"Minato-sama apa perlu saya mengantar ke tempat tujuan?" Tanya Obito yang tengah menunggu mereka berdua di depan pintu.

"Tidak usah Obito, mungkin nanti aku akan pulang sore. Lagipula jika kau ikut kau hanya akan menganggu kencanku," uacp Minato sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau Minato-sama," jawab Obito sambil membukakan pintu untuk Minato dan Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina pun langsung berjalan menuju halaman depan dimana mobil Minato sudah terparkir manis di sana. Minato membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kushina, sedangkan gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum semanis madu.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri Kushina," ucap Minato sambil membukukan badannya.

"Terimakasih banyak pangeran Minato Namikaze," Jawab Kushina sambil tertawa dan dengan nada mengejek.

Setelah masuk ke sisi mobil yang lain, Minato melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat namun halus.

" Hei Minato, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Kushina membuka percakapan.

"Tempat biasa kita kunjungi dulu," jawab Minato singkat.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan, kushina menjadi cemberut. "Katakan yang jelas aku kan tidak ingat kemana tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi dulu," Dengus Kushina.

Minato memandang wajah Kushin sekilas dari kaca yang ada di dalam mobil. "Nanti kau juga akan tau," jawabnya.

"Terserah lah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemricik air yang terdengar di telinga, suara kicauan burung-burung dan udara yang datang menyapa kulit begitu sejuk, suasana yang begitu menenangkan pikiran. Jika kau memandang di sekelilingmu kau akan melihat dedaunan yang mula menguning dan rumput yang masih terlihat hijau terhampar di depan mu. Sebuah keindahan hutan yang tersembunyi.

Kushina melepaskan topi yang ia pakai. Gadsi itu mendongak sambil menatap langit biru menikmati angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya.rambut merahnya terbang melambai lambai dengan indahnya. Daun daun yang mulai menguning itu gugur satu persatu di sekelilingnya.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa melupakan tempat seindah ini," Gumam gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Bagaiman indah bukan?" tanya Minato yang berjalan mendekatinya. ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, tambah pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, waktu itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Sewaktu aku menginap di vila keluargaku dekat sini, aku suka datang diam diam ke tempat ini untuk menangkap ikan. Dan kau tau aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis kecil bersurai merah yang mencelupkan kakinya di air sungai di depan itu. Aku melihatnya hanya terdiam di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang lama ..., "

"apa itu aku?" potong Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanay "Aku kemudian mendekatinya dan bertanya apa kau tersesat? dan gadis itu menjawabku tanpa memandang ku sama sekali. Dia bilang dia hanya mencari kupu-kupu. Lalu aku kembali bertanya lagi kenapa kau disini? Dia menjawab hanya jalan jalan. Kau tau apa jawabannya saat aku bertannya siapa namanya? Dia menjawab tidak mau memberi tahu namanya pada orang aneh ..., "

"Aku tidak percaya dulu aku seperti itu," potong Kushna lagi.

"Menurutku dia gadis yang manis dan cantik sayang sifatnya dingin sekali. Saat aku ingin beranjak pulang tiba tiba dia menahan tanganku dan berkata namaku Kushina Uzumaki. Maaf menyebutmu orang aneh kemudian dia berdiri. Dan akupun kembali bertanya kenapa kau disini? 'aku hanya ingin bersembunyi dari seseorang yang mengejarku dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah tersesat' itu jawabnya sambi tersenyum." Minato berjalan mendekati sungai di depannya.

"Dan aku mengantarnya pulang. Orang tuanya sudah menunggu dengan cemas di rumah, kau tau ternyata rumahnya dekat dengan vila tempat aku tinggal. Dia baru saja pindah ke rumah itu dan belum mengenal baik tempat di sekitarnya. Sejak saat itu kami berteman baik."

"jadi dulu kita teman kecil ya?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati Minato.

Kushina berhenti di samping minato kemudian berjongkok. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. "Bunga yang cantik dan rapuh," gumam gadis itu sambil memetik sebuah bunga violet. Beberapa kelopak bunga dari tangkai yang lain berterbangan di tiup angin musim gugur. Hanya tingal satu bunga yang masih utuh yaitu bunga yang di pegang Kushina. Bunga terakhit di musim gugur, gumamnya sambil berdiri

"kau tahu? bunga itu mirip sepertimu. Bunga yang kuat daripada bunga yang lain dan juga bunga yang cantik, " ucap Minato sambil menatap lekat mata Kushina terus begitu sampai beberapa saat.

Kushina hanya menatap lekat mata itu seolah olah sudah terpanah oleh manik biru safir Minato. Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato. "Minato ..., "

"Hemm..."

"Kau terlalu banyak gombal!"

SSSEETTTTT... BYURRRRRR... dengan satu gerakan cepat Kushina mendorong Minato hingga tercebur kesungai yang ada di depannya.

"Hihihihi... Makanya jangan kebayakan gombal. Gak bakal ngaruh ke aku tawa Kushina sambil mengejek."

"Aku tidak ngegombal. Bunga itu benar benar mirip dengan mu," sangkal Minato.

Kushina melepas high heels nya "Kalau kau masih ngegombal maka sepatuku ini akan melayang ke wajah mu," ancam gadis itu sambil memasang senyum evill.

"Kau sadis sekali sayang."

Kushina melepas semua sepatunya dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk melemparkan sepatu itu. "Satu ..., Dua..."

"JANGANNNN ..."

"TIGA ..."

BYURRRRR...

Bukan sepatu yang melayang ke arah Minato tetapi Kushina Malah menceburkan dirinya kedalam sungai. Minato hanya bisa cengong melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Semua usaha yang dilakukan agar gadis itu benar benar tampil menawan menjadi sia-sia.

"YIPIIIII, airya sejuk sekali," ujar Kushina.

"Kenapa kau malah masuk ke air? Make up jadi luntur," protes pemuda itu.

" biar saja memang dari tadi aku ingin bermain air, jawab gadis itu sambil mencipratkan air sungai ke arah Minato."

Suara cipratan air,gelak tawa dan angin musim gugur yang dingin bercampur di ududara. Mereka tertawa dan brcanda seolah tidak ada masalah apapun, seakan semua beban diri mereka telah hilang terbawa arus sungai.

"Heiiii... jangan kabur" teriak Kushina.

DERRRTTT DERRRTTT

"Tunggu dulu sepertinya hand phone ku bergetar," ucap Minato sambil mengeluarkan HP nya. Lalu mengangkat sebuah panggilan Halo Kakashi, ada apa? Kau menganggu saja

" Minato-sama cepatlah kembali ada masalah besar, jawab seseorang di sebrang sana."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang menerobos sistem keamanan lab kita."

"APAAA?"teriak Minato

"Cepatlah kembali Minato-sama ada yang harus saya bicarakan"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana secepatnya," balas Minato kemudian menutup telfonnya.

"Ada apa Minato?" Tanya Kushina yang sudah keluar dari air sungai

Minato kemudian mencoba keluar dari air sungai "Maaf kushina kita harus segera kembali, ada yang menerobos sitem keamanan lab ku."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang kekaih membantunya berdiri kita harus segera kembali. Ujarnya sambil menarik sang kekasih pergi.

Pemuda itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Seakan habis tersambar petir, Minato yang tadinya ceria sekarng berubah menjadi tegang. siapa yang melakukannya? Apa yang dia inginkan? pertanyaan itu yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, penampilannya sedikit acak acakan, rambut basah dan berantakan serta raut wacah yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Minato-sama ada sseorang yang berhasil membobol sistem keamanan lab kita, dan anehnya tidak ada satupun penjaga yang mengetahui hal ini sebelum saya sendiri yang melihatnya. Padahal menurut kesaksian mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak meninggalkan pos jaga mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal sitem keamanan lab ini sudah aku atur sedemikian rupa agar tidak bisa di masuki sembarang orang."

"Itu juga yang menjadi pertannyaan saya dari tadi," jawab Kakashi sambil memegangi dagunya memasang pose berpikir.

Minao tampak mondar mandir di depan pintu masuk lab itu "Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga bisa memasuki lab ini? Bagai mana bisa dia membuka pintu ini padahal aku sudah memasukan sandi kusus untuk dapat membukanya? Tidak mungkin jika pelakunya mencongkel pintu masuk atau mengunakan cara kasar lainnya karena pintu ini tidak ada kerusakan sedikitpun. Apa dia menggunakan semacam sistem hack untuk merusak sistem keamanan pintu ini?"

"Mungkin saja begitu ..., " Kakashi berhenti sejenak "dan anda tahu Minato-sama bahkan CCTV di sini juga saya temukandalam keadaan tidak menyala, semua kejadian ini seperti sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya."

"Siall...Apa kau sudah lapor polisi?"

"Itu tidak mungkin saya lakukan, karena dalam kasus ini tidak ada slah seorang pun yang menjadi saksi bahkan bukti pembobolan tidak ada selain pintu utama dan pintu ruang kerja anda yang saya temui dalam keadaaan terbuka, awalnya saya kira anda sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting pada hari libur sepirti ini," Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

" Itu tidak mungkin, karena hari ini aku dan Kushina sedang pergi kencan ke sungai."

"Jadi itu alasan yang menjelaskan kenapa rambut anda basah."

"Seakan akan ada bunyi klik di dalam otak Minato sehingga dia menyadari suatu hal yang janggal Tunggu dulu, kau bilang pintu ruang kerjaku dalam keadaan terbuka?" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu pemudamini segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Tapi ..., " ucapan Kakashi terhenti karena lawan bicaranya telah berlari meningalkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda ini langsung mengejar atasanya. "Tapi tidak ada satupun benda yang hilang," begitulah ujarnya sesampainya menemui sang atasan.

"Tidak kau salah."

"Apa yang anda maksud ..."

"Siapa pun yang telah membobol sistem keamanan lab ini dia telah mencuri rancangan dan data data mengnai robot Kushina."

"Apa??? lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? kita tidak mungkin bila melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi, polisi malah akan mengetahui soal Robot Kushina , anda bisa saja dituduh telah membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati, bisa saja anda malah akan di tuduh sebagai orang yang telah membongkar makam Kushina-sama"

BRAKKK... minato mengebrak meja dengan keras.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA DIA INGINKAN?" desis Minato

" Mungkin ini ..."

"Perbuatan orang dalam."

 ***TBC"**

Maaf jika chapter kali ini singkat. Entah kalian sadar atau tidak. Chapter kali ini aku up ulang. Sebenarnya chapter 6 udah aku up berapa bulan lalu. Dan baru sadar kalo ada yg salah. Entah kenapa beberapa huruf dan tanda baca hilang sendiri saat sudah ke UP. Jadinya saya males ngelanjutin karena hal yg sama terulang. Tapi akhirnya lanjut juga. Oke chapter 7 mungkin UP minggu depan

Ok akhir kata

RIVEW PLEASE

By : Feby. k


	7. chapter 7

Haloo minaaa _ udah lama ya nungu saya?? *plakkk* di gebuk bareng bareng. Oke oke author minta maaf karena lama UP soalnya banyak kendala salah satunya app ffn yg agak eror tiap kali mau UP pasti ada beberapa tanda baca yang hilang. Langsung saja

 ***RnR Please***

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **SHI**

 **Genre : Romance, angst/ tragedy, mystery**

 **Pair : Minato X Kushina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Feby K.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Absurd, EYD masih belum sempurna, dll**

 **chapter 7 : Who???**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perbuatan orang dalam ?"

"Kemungkinan terbesar pelakunya adalah orang di sekitar kita, bahkan mungkin orang yang paling dekat dengan kita," Terang seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil menatap dengan tajam dan serius pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda yang di tatapnya hanya menenggak ludah dengan kaku. "Kenapa Anda menatap saya seperti itu? Apa anda mencurigai saya?" tanya pemuda berambut perak sambil terlihat risih.

"Oh maaf menatapmu seperti itu, bukan maksudku mencurigaimu. Aku hanya sedang berfikir."

"Hufff ..., saya kira anda mencurigai saya"

"tentu saja tidak, aku mempercayaimu Kakashi. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya kau mencuri rancangan robot Kushina. Jika pun kau ingin mencurinya, pasti kau sudah mencuri dari awal atau bahkan membuat salinanya, karena hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahui detail rancangan itu."

Seketika rasa bangga menyelubungi hati Kakashi, bagaimana tidak, dia diangap orang yang di percayai atasannya. Sebenarnya atasannya bisa dengan mudah menuduh Kakashi sebagai pelaku di balik semua rekayasa ini, namun bukan itu yan terjadi. Bagaimanapun itu kepercayaan adalah hal yang berharga, mendapatkannya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sesorang bisa mencurigai orang lain hanya dalam waktu satu detik, tapi tidak akan bisa mempercayai orang lain dalm waktu satu detik.

Minato pun duduk di kursinya sambil menautkan kedua tangnnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Pandangannya seperti fokus ke satu titik tapi sebenarnya pikirannya tengah berputar berusaha menyusun semua enigma dan mengaitkannya satu sama lain. Seadangkan Kakashi masih mengelilingi ruangan itu dalam diam berusaha mencari petunjuk yang mungkin di tinggalkan pencuri. Untuk beberapa saat hanya detik jarum jam yang terdengardan beradu dengan pikiran.

 **MINATO'S POV**

Siapa pencuri itu sebenarnya? Ku akui dia memang cerdik, membuatku berfikir sampai seperti ini. Bahkan dia bisa melakukannya tanpa meningalkan sebuah jejak, kecuali pintu yang terbuka itu. Mungkin dia bisa membobol sistem, tapi tanpa mengetahui sandi pintu itu mustahil membuatnya kembali di tutup. Melihat betapa hebatnya pekerjaan kotornya itu, tidak mungkin dia meningalkan pintu masih terbuka . Itu sebuah kesalahan fatal. Jadi mungkin pintu terbuka adalah suatu kesengajaan.

Siapa pelakunya, apakah dia selama ini masih di sini? Masih di tempat ini? Apa dia sedang melakukan sebuah drama. Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Bisa jadi pintu terbuka karena si pelaku terkejut menyadari kedatangan Kakashi dan meningalkan pintu itu begitu saja.

Melihat kemungkinan saat ini, siapa saja bisa menjadi pelaku.

Apa mungkin pelakunya adalah penjaga lab ini. Mugkin kah mereka? tapi bahkan aku tidak yakin mereka mengetahui soal Robot Kushina.

Jika kembali pada kemungkinan orang terdekat, bisa saja pelaku adalah teman baikku atau orang yang berada di ruma Namikaze...

AKHHH... memang mustahil menemukan pelaku tanpa melihat barang bukti dan petunjuk, jika begini aku hanya membuat tuduhan yang tak berarti tanpa dasar kepada beberapa orang.

Lalu apa tujuan dia mencuri ? Apakah ada hubungnnya dengan Kushina? Mungkin iya. mungkinkah dia musuhku yang ingin bals dendam? Atau bahkan seorang Provesor yang pernah kugagalkan penelitian berbahayanya? Atau mungkin sainganku dalam dunia bisnis? Mantan pacarku atau pacar kushina kah? Fugaku ? tidak mungkin, aku yakin saat itu dia benar benar mendapatkan hukuman mati.

Aku sudah benar-benar frustasai. Kuacak rambut pirangku dengan gusar. Tapi tidak akan ku biarkan dia lolos begitu saja. Sebuah kesalahna besar telah memancing singa yang tertidur selama ratusan tahuun. Akan kupastikan siapapun dia menanggung akibat perbuatannya.

"Sepertinya kita benar benar butuh bantuan polisi atau seoarang detektif," tutur Kakasi menyadarkanku dari lamunan .

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya sekarang dia berada tepat di depan pintu ruang kerjku "Tapi itu resikonya sangat besar," Jawabku. Seketika pandanganku terfokus pada suatu beda. Ku tajamkan pengelihatanku, sekarang mulai jelas. Benda kecil dan panjang seperti seutas tali yang tergantung di kenop pintu.

"Tapi bukankah sejak Anda menciptakan robot Kushina anda sudah menerima semua hal buruk yang mukin terjadi? Sejak awal semua tindakan pasti ada resikonya, hanya saja resiko yang timbulkan kecil ataukah besar. Ini hanyalah salah satunya."

Aku masih diam tidak menanggapi pernyataan Kakashi, aku hanya berjalan menuju ke arahnya kemudian mengambil benda yang taergantung di kenop pinu. Ternyata sehelai rambut berwarna merah. Tunggu, apa? Rambut merah?

"Kau benar. Perbuatan baik dan buruk pasti akan ada resikonya. Dan seorang tellah mengambil jalan yang buruk dengan mencuri. Secerdik apapun pencuri, cepat atau lambat pasti akan tertangkap . Sehebat apapun dia bersembunyi, resiko tertangkap pasti akan tetap ada." Ujarku penuh penekanan sambil tersenyum.

"Rambut merah?" gumam Kakashi sambil melihat benda yang ku pegang

"Ya, sepertinya dia terlalu memikirkan sekitar dan melupakan dirinya sendiri."

"Apa mungkin pelakunya memilki rambut merah? Tapi siapa dia?"

"Ada tiga orang berambut merah yang aku kenal. Kushina, Mito Uzumaki dan ..., Sasori. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin mereka semua terlibat. Tidak mungkin Kushina yang mengambilnya, ingatanya bahkan belum pulih benar, dan kecil kemungkinan jika dia menyadari dirinya sebagai robot. Mito Uzumaki, ibu Kusina tidak mungkin yang mencuri bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum memberi tahunya tentnag Kushina. Lagipula dia sudah cukup repot dengan perusahan dan kasus pembongkaran makam Kushina ..."

"Sasori? Bukankah dia sainganmu sebagai ilmuan robot?"

"Memang benar, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memenangkan pertandingan dengan cara kotor. Dan jika di hubungkan dengan perkiraan pelakunya adalah orang terdekat, kurasa yang bisa melakukanya hanyalah orang dari lab ini atau dari kediaman Namikaze." Sepertinya semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini memang saling berhubngan. Sepertiya aku mengetahiu pelakunya, Sepertinya. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menghubungkanya dengan penemuan rambut merah ini. Gumamku dalam hati

" Aku punya sebuuah tugas untukmu Kakashi. Coba kau cek apakah pelakunya meninggalkan sidik jari di kenop pintu. Aku punya sebuah urusan"

"Baik" jawab Kakashi sambil keluar ruangan yang terbuka ini, mungkin dia sedang mengambil peralatan. Aku bisa mempercayakan tugas ini kepadanya.

Sekarang aku memang harus memastikan pelakunya. Mungkin dia sudah menungguku pulang. Aku segera pergi dari lab ini dan kembali ke rumah."

 **END OF MINATO POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa gesa. Baru saja dia membuka pintu rumahnya sudah di sambut oleh Tsunade di depannya. Dari mata Tsunade sudah jelas bahwa dia sedang menyiratkan kekesan.

"Darimana saja kau Minato??? Kenapa Kushina pulang dengan basah kuyuB?" Desisnya.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti saja ..."

" Heii ..., aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai rusak dan kau menjadai terpuruk lagi"

" Dia tidak akan rusak semudah itu Kaa-san, Aku membuatnya dari logam terkuat, melapisinya dengan silikon yg mirip kulit dan anti air jadi tenang saja."

"Hufff ..., " tsunade menghela nafas lega "baguslah kalu begitu, aku tidak pelu mengirimu ke rumasakit jiwa jika dia rusak, kau itu terlalu tergila-gila padanya"

"Suadahlah Kaa-san, aku tidak ingin bergurau. Ada hal yang lebih penting"

"Aku tidak bergurau ...," dengus Tsunade " ohya tadi Kakashi menelfon, dia mencarimu, dari nada suaranya sepertinya ada hal buruk yang sudah terjad"

"Lab ku barusaja di bobol"

"APAAAAA???"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada benda penting yang hilang. Hanya rancangan Robot Kushina yang di ambilnya."

"Tunggu, apa ini ada huubungannya dengan pencurian mayat Kushina?"

"Mungkin saja. Yang tidak aku mengerti kenapa dia melakuka ini, apa dia ingin membalas dendam padaku?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Kau harus memberitahukan tentang robot Kushina kepada Mito secepatnya, atau hal yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya,tapi dia baru bisa minggu depan."

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke rumahnya saja."

"Ya. Kushina sekarang ada di mana Kaa-san?"

"Dia di Kamar"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Minato langsung melesat pergi ke kama kushina. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar Kushina dan di dapati gadis itu sedang memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Pikirnnya seperti entah melayang ke mana. Sepertinya gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Minato yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Perlahan Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina dan berdiri di belakangnya sehingga bayangan dirinya juga dapat di lihat kushina, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunanya.

Gadi itu segera berblik dan memandang Minato "Bagai mana dengn keadaan lab, Minato? Apa daa barang yang hilang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hanya beberapa rancangan robotku yang telah di curinya, lainya masih utuh," jelas Minato.

"Haaa?? Apa ada orang bodoh yang membobol lab hanya untu mencuri Rancangan robot. Yah itu mungkin saja jika yang membobobol adalh orang ambisius yang teropsesi dengan robot rancanganmu dan dia akan membuat robot yang samaa dengan buatanmu, mugkin saja dia sudah mencuri rancangan orang lain selama ini"

Klik seperti itulah bunyi nya di otak minato "Kau benar, mungkin itu tujuannya mencuri" ujar minato sambil berfikir " itulah tujuannya sejak awal, dia ingin menghancurkanku melalui rancangan ku sendiri, dengan kata lain orang itu mungkin saja adalah sainganku"

Tiba tiba saja Minato menarik Kushina berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat,membuat Kushina terkejut "Kau benar, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sejak awal. Terimakasih berkat dirimu aku sepertinya tahu siapa pelakunya." Ujar Minato penuh semangat tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei..., lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku menjadi sesak baka ..."

BLUSSS Tiba tiba pipi Minato memerah

" Maaf" ujarnya sambil melepas pelukan dan mengaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk.

"Padahal aku tadi hanya asal bicara, syukurlah jika aku bisa membatu menemukan pelakunya." Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

Minato hanya bisa memandangi gadis robot di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Namun jika dia kembali mengingat kenyataan bahwa gadis di depannya sebenarnya sudah meninggal membuat hatinya retak. Senyuman gadis di depannya ini mengingatkan Minato pada senyuman terakhir Kushina yang sebenarnya. Cepat cepat pemuda itu menepis ingatan itu dari otaknya.

"Oh ya, kenapa tadi kau memandangi dirimu di depan cermin seperti tadi."

Tiba tiba raut wajah kushina berubah, gadisitu kembali menatap bayang dirinya di depan cermin"Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri ...," gadis itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya "seperti, seperti aku merasa diriku bukanlah manusia,"

DEG'

Apa yang di takutkan minato selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga, Kushina mulai menyadari keanehan pada dirinya, dan suatu saat gadis itu pasti akan sadar jika dirinya hayalah salahsatu robot ciptaan kekasihnya sendiri

"Ke-kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Pertama karena aku kehilangan ingatanku setelah sadar, kemudian aku merasa aneh terhadap air atau benda lain yang ku sentuh ...," Kushina menjeda kalimatnya, kemudia dia mengangka tangannya lurus kearah Minato kemudian membuka lebar telapak tanngannya, seperti posisi ingin meraih pemuda itu, seakan mengerti apa yang kushina maksud Minato mengukurkan tangannya yang di sambut dengan tangan Kushina, kedua tangn itu saling bertemu da bertautan dengan erat." Dan hal yang sama terjadi saat aku memegan tanganmu" ujar Kushina melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menautkan kedua alis

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa seperti tidak benar benar memegangnya, maksudku aku tidak benar benar bisa merasakan kehangatan tangnmu. Dan lagi, aku seperti merasa tidak punya emosi. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sedih tapi aku tidak bisa benar benar bersedih. Aku tahu saat aku bahagia tapi semua itu rasanya sam. Sedih, marah bahagia, takut sepertinya rasa itu sama bagiku aku tidak bisa benar benar merasakanya. Bahkan aku tidak merasa sakit saat jatuh"

"waktu itu kau jatu menimpaku jadi yang sakit aku bukan kau, dan berkikutnya kau jatuh di atas rumput yg tinggi jadi tidak terlalu sakit"

"Aku pernah berfikir jika diriku sudah mati, dengn kata lain aku adalah hantu.Aku pernah mendengar jika orang yang sudah mati akan kehilangan ingatan, tidak bisa merasakn benda benda yang di sentuhnya dan dia tidak akan merasakan sakit. "

DEG' Minato merasa saki saat mendengar kata 'Mati' tapi untunglah itu hanya presepsi yang gadis itu kira, untu dia tidak menyadari jika dirinya adalh robot.

"Kalau kau hatu seharusnya kau tidak akan bisa melihat bayangan dirimu di cermin, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu dan melihatmu. Jangna berfikir aneh aneh, pasti pikiranmu masih kacau karena insiden itu"

"Kau benar..., tunggu dulu, aku bukan salah satu robot ciptaan mu ka?"

DEG' DEG' DEG' ... dan terjadilah sudah hal yangdi takutkan

"Hahahaha ..., " tawa kikuk Minato "mana mungkin ada robot yang begitu mirip manusia, bisa melakukan semua hal yang di lakukan manusia tanpa cacat dan tanpa ada yang mengndalikan, mana ada robot secantik ini," Candanya sambil mencubit kedua pipikushina.

"Hehehe..., sudah lupakan saja aku bicara hal yang begitu bodoh dan gila"

Minato hanya tersenyum, kemudian matanya menangkap benda yang sama dengan yang di temukan di lab, sehelai rambut merah di sisir kusina, membuatnya sadar apa yang harus dia selesaikan segra.

'Maaf, maaf Kushina aku berbohong padamu. Biarka sekali ini saja aku berbohong lagi, biarkan ini menjadi keegoisanku yang terakhir ,' ucap minato dalam hati

 ***TBC***

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Author** : " hufff, akhirnya ke up juga, jujur author lagi ilang feling dan bingung banget buat chapter ini."

 **Kushina** : " salah sendiri waktu punya ide gk buru buru di tulis malah di tinggal nonton anime lain :V"

 **Author** : "Ya maaf, sebenarnya ini mau aku UP waktu ulangtahun Minato ehhh, author lupa. Abis itu nunggu bulan depannya mau ku up waktu ulangtahunku sendiri ternyata itu waktunya deket sama turnamen, jadi waktunya abis buat latihan dan akhirnya gk sempet ngedit, pada akhirnya pun gak jadi ikut turnamen karena berengan PTS, aduh sedihnya :V " *di deadgerl kushina*

 **Kushina** : "Author banyakan ngeles"

 **Minato** : "Tau tu, waktu ulangtahun gue juga gk ngucapin selamat "

 **Author** :" hehehe... namanya juga lupa. Oke oke gue ucapin sekarang deh. Otanjobi Omedeto Minato~kun" *Peluk minato*

PLAKKKK *kena jitak Kushina*

 **Kushina** : *Ngangkat minato* "Minato punyaku, awas kalo ketahuan nikung" *Pasang mode habanero*

 **Minato** : "ngucapinya udah telat dua bulan ini ma parah, umm... Kushina-chan turunin dong, ini mentok plafon tau"

 **Kushina** : "iya iya " *nurunin Minato*

 **Author** : *nepuk jidat* "Oh iya maaf kalo masih banyak typo bertebaran di atas"

 **Minato** : "Author emang ratunya typo" *Plakkk kena oisuku jodan dari author* "Kaburrr"

 **Author** : *kejar Minato*

 **Kushina** : " Abaikan saja dua ayam yang kejar kejaran itu. Ok thanks rivewnya @Mikazuki Ryuuko dan thanks juga yg udah rivew lewat beberapa sosmed autor. Akhir kata RIVEW PLEASE "


End file.
